An Admirer of Beauty
by minze103
Summary: Jacob is the school jock. Edward is quiet, and every girl drools over him. Bella has an 'admirer of beauty' who leaves her flowers. Will she discover who he is or be clueless forever? & Will she learn to love a person for who they really are?Please R&R AH
1. Chapter One:The Fight

"Hey babe" Jacob called. I didn't turn around.

Jacob Black was the school jock here at Forks High School. Jacob would hit on me 24/7. He was really annoying when he would, and he would _never_ stop even if I would yell at him, reject him, and kick him. He acted really obnoxious, and always so possessive. This is why I hated Jacob.

Jacob always says "I only have eyes for you" when he's with Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya all the time. It's not like I care anyway. It's better if they keep him distracted.

Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya are the popular girls here. They act like they are in charge of everyone, and everyone excluding three people wait on her hand and foot.

Angela Webber, my best friend agrees with me that they are on the same level as us, only richer. Angela is great. She's nice, loyal, and not the least bit conceited. We both are quiet, and don't like any attention drawn to us. Angela is one of the three who doesn't care for the "popular" girls.

Edward Cullen is the only other person than us that doesn't care for Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya. Edward is the school hottie, but he rejects every girl that flirts with him-which I seem to enjoy quite a bit. Edward is one of the unpopular people because of this. Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya drool over him all the time, but they never admit it to anyone. Girls talk about him saying that he's just a brat and that they are the best he'll ever get even though they really are still drooling over him.

"Don't care" I muttered to myself, and kept walking towards my locker. I really didn't care if Jacob was interested in me.

Jacob walked faster, and grabbed my wrist; yanking me around to face him. I kept my eyes averted from his, and kept my face expression unreadable.

"Jacob, leave me _ALONE_" I practically yelled at Jacob. A look of pain twisted across his face, but he quickly composed his expression to unreadable. I pulled my wrist free of his grasp, and stalked off toward my locker. I did my best to keep hurt him, and make it obvious that I didn't care for him, but he couldn't get the message.

When I reached my locker I opened it to find an Azalea flower fall the floor. It was a deep crimson, and darkened near the stem. It smelled wonderful, and the aroma spread through the hallway. It was soft, and sent a tingling feeling through my fingers.

I picked it up to find a note attached to the stem. The note was written in beautiful writing that was quite old fashioned. "You will always be special to me." I read out loud.

Every day I would receive many different flowers. Sometimes I would find a daisy in my book, a Delilah in my locker, or a tulip in my backpack.

I never knew how the flower would get there but it always was either signed by "an admirer of beauty" or not signed at all.

I knew it was never from Jacob my stalker because he could never think of something so sweet. I wasn't even sure how my admirer of beauty could accomplish such a task.

My flowers would always put me in a good mood, even after row with Jacob. I smiled, and pulled my books out; shoving them into my heavy backpack.

I was in such a good mood that I didn't even acknowledge the fact that my backpack was so heavy.

I admired the flower as I walked to my truck. I quickly got in, and pulled off my backpack, and set my flower on the dashboard.

That was when I noticed that there was a brand new stereo in my car. A note hung from the volume knob.

"For when you get lonely" the note read. The note was signed by my admirer of beauty. How could he get in my car, let alone my locker? Not that I don't mind getting these flowers.

This guy must be a good lock picker.

I smiled to myself, and drove home glancing at my Azalea every so often.

When I got home my dad, Charlie wasn't home. Charlie Swan is the Chief of police here in Forks. Charlie is loyal to his job, and is there pretty much all day.

I started dinner in high spirits. Just as the pasta was finished I heard Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway.

Charlie hung his gun up, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, kid" Charlie called cheerfully. "Hey dad"

Charlie sat down, and I set a plate of peas, steak, and pasta in front of him.

"That looks good" Charlie commented before picking up his fork, and digging in.

After dinner I bade goodnight to Charlie, and went to my room with my backpack. I finished all my homework as quickly as possible, and then stole into the bathroom.

I was trying to hurry in my shower, but the hot water was very relaxing, and I felt happier than I had ever been.

When I went back into my room I found myself staring at all the flowers I had collected within all the days that had gone by with my admirer of beauty.

Obviously "admirer of beauty" means that the admirer must be a guy, otherwise they are a gay girl, and if they were then that would be quite disturbing. I had already concluded this and that whoever it was, thought I was beautiful. I highly doubted this, because I am not _that_ pretty.

I sighed.

Every night I would spend hours pondering on who could be my admirer of beauty. I never seemed to figure anything out except, that I would have to look closely at men's writing (or gay girls).

I sighed, again, in defeat and collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I think I could make you very happy" I sighed I was getting _really _annoyed of Jacob's pick up lines. "Why? Are you leaving?" I answered quickly, and headed for my first class; English.

My first two classes went by quickly, and I noticed Edward Cullen glancing as I passed in the hallway. For a moment I considered that he could be my admirer of beauty, but _Edward Cullen_? Why would the hottest guy at our school do that kind of a sweet thing for _me_? He probably doesn't even have time for me.

When Angela and I sat down for lunch I quickly looked at everyone at our table. Two boys and one girl were working on homework. The girl had long light brown hair that fell to the small of her back. Her face was pale, and she had beautiful features. I glanced down at her work to find neat writing unlike that beautiful calligraphy of my admirer of beauty. The first of the two boys was tanned, and had a buzz-cut that made him look cute. His writing was messy, and I could tell he had scrawled it as quickly as possible. The other boy had long hair that came to his ear lobe. It was a bright, radiant golden, and he had a pale complexion. His hand quivered as it moved over the page. His writing was neat, but unusual.

The other two were both men. I recognized them as Tyler and Eric. Tyler's hair was short-almost like a buzz cut. He has dark skin, and deep features. Eric has extremely pale skin-almost as pale as mine. His features are unusual, and his dark hair fell to his shoulders. They were joined shortly by Mike; worshiper of Jessica. Mike has short dirty blond hair that is pulled back for the satisfaction of Jessica. He has a slightly tanned face, and he is quite cute. I knew that none of them could pull of what my admirer of beauty could do.

When I turned to the Cullen table I found myself staring at the members.

Alice, the shortest had short pixie-like hair that came to the middle of her neck. She was extremely pale, and had beautiful features.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend has messy blond hair that falls into his eyes. He is even paler than any of them. After staring at him for a second I found he was quite handsome.

Emmett was the biggest of them all. He has short brown hair, and a strong build. He's probably even bigger than our principle; Mr. Greene.

Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. She is probably the most beautiful woman in the world – scratch that – The universe. She has long blond hair, and her features are perfect. She looks like a model, and I bet that she already got quite a few offers.

And then, I looked at Edward. I almost sighed. Edward is single, and every girls dream is to be _his_ girlfriend. Edward's thin lips were pressed together in a tight line keeping his face completely unreadable. His almost grimace didn't affect his beauty. I gazed at his bright green eyes to notice that they were staring at me. I blushed deeply, and turned away trying to look interested in my school book.

I heard a gasp, but I did not look up. "Edward Cullen is staring at you" Angela whispered in my ear. She obviously was quite surprised as I was.

Why was Edward staring at me? My blush deepened when I felt Edward's eyes on my back. But suddenly I felt them turn away-disappear.

I turned to Edward; confused. I could tell he was reluctantly not looking at me. He would steal a few glances, and I felt very awkward during those periods.

When the first bell rang, and I found myself relieved; I didn't enjoy the attention from Edward. I didn't enjoy attention at all.

My last class wasn't very enjoyable. Edward was sitting behind me, and I could tell he was refraining from looking at me for some strange reason. I still didn't understand why he was looking at me altogether.

His head would turn my direction, or he would catch my eye every time possible. I would then blush deeply. He would grimace, and turn away.

I had never really noticed Edward looking at me before. Sure, maybe he would glance at me with what looked like a longing expression, but then he would hastily turn away.

When I got to my locker I opened it to find a salmon pink camellia flower hanging out of one of my books. I lifted it gently, and an envelope fell to the floor.

_Bella_ was written on the cover envelope in my admirer of beauty's beautiful calligraphy. I opened it quickly a bit afraid of what it would bring.

I was surprised to find a beautiful poem-which I had never heard before. My admirer of beauty had sent me another poem, but it had been short, and I never really understood it. It was complicated, and I could tell there were a lot of feelings put in it.

This poem was strong, and full of love, care, admiration, and sincerity.

_Bella, _

_If you were to ask me if I liked you I would say no, because I love you._

_If you were to ask me if you ever cross my mind I would say no, because you always are on my mind._

_If you were to ask me if I would do anything for you I would say no because I would do __everything__ for you._

_If you were to ask me if I would cry if you left I would say no because I would die if you left._

_If you were to ask me if I would live for you I would say no. I would die for you. _

_If you were to ask me to choose between you or my life I would say my life because __YOU __are my life. _

I was almost in tears about this. My admirer of beauty must really love me.

I was desperate to know who it was. I quickly looked around the hallway, and noticed a nerd being beaten up by Jacob, a group of setting up a prank for a teacher, and another group of kids chasing each other around the school. These people didn't look very smart.

The rest of the students were pushing to get out of the school.

I turned a bit to notice Edward leaning against his locker staring at me. He quickly turned to his locker.

"Let go of me" I heard call from behind me. I swerved to see Jacob lifting that nerd I had seen him beating up before.

"Jacob, leave him alone" I said coolly. I pulled the rest of my books in my bag, closed my locker, and swung my bag over my shoulder.

I was clutching the note tightly now. I had gently set the flower inside my book.

Jacob looked up at me. "And why should I?"

"Because she said so" a soft velvety voice appeared behind me.

Jacob looked bewildered as he stared at the source of the velvet voice. _I_ was curious to know who it was, but I knew it would look stupid.

"What business do you have with _my_ Bella?" Jacob roared. My curiosity got the best of me and I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward Cullen standing right behind me; his breathing in my ear.

"_Your_ Bella?" Edward roared back, and I was surprised at how angry he got at Jacob calling me his. It was my job to get mad at him.

"_Your_ Bella?" I repeated angrily. Jacob backed up, dropping the nerd, who hit the floor with a loud _thud_ that echoed through the now quiet hallway. Most people had stopped, and were waiting eagerly for a fight.

Jacob stopped when he bumped into a kid that was snickering. "Wow; Jacob Black backing _away_ from a fight." Jacob grabbed the kid, and threw him across the room.

"C'mon Bella" Jacob teased lightly. "You know you're _my_ Bella." He said more fiercely now.

"No, I'm not" I growled. "There's only one person who can call me theirs." I was thinking of my admirer of beauty. If I ever found them I would stay with them _forever_.

"Who-Edward" Jacob snarled hunching over as if he was about to attack someone. Edward had moved beside me now. I slid in front of him defensively. "No" I said a bit shakily.

What if Edward someday would call me his? What if Edward was my admirer of beauty? I shook my head as if trying to block these thoughts.

Edward-was-not-my-admirer-of-beauty. Never could be never would be.

I heard Edward growl, a low growl that scared me.

Jacob was about to pouch on Edward, but I moved into the way, and he landed on top of me. I was pushed into a locker, and hit my head on it. I slid to the ground slowly. I started feeling faint, and I spit blood out of my mouth.

"What's going on here?"

I lay on my back, my hair spread in different directions. My legs were bent sideways, and my arms were covering my eyes.

I moved my arms to see Mr. Greene the principle striding towards us. Edward was kneeling down beside me, and Jacob had me pinned to the ground.

Jacob got up immediately, but Mr. Greene had seen enough. "Jacob. My office. Now."

I closed my eyes, and lay there. My entire body hurt too much to move. "Bella" Edward whispered gently in my ear. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't find the strength to nod, but I slowly opened my mouth and managed a small "yes."

"Cullen, get Miss Swan down to the hospital pronto." Mr. Greene commanded, and then strode away.

Edward helped me up gently. Despite how nice he was being at the moment I sneered at him. I still hated Edward. No matter what he said or did could change that.

I was too weak to walk so I had to be carried to Edward's Volvo. He gently laid me down in the passenger chair, and we sped off to the hospital.

I still had my envelope in my hand and my backpack on my back. I pulled my camellia out, and gazed at it.

Edward's eyes fell upon it but he quickly turned his attention to the road.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor Cullen looked me over, as Edward watched intently. "What's wrong Bella?" Charlie yelled running up to me.

"I'm okay" I mumbled quietly.

Charlie gave Edward a long look, and then turned his attention back to me.

It took a while, with Carlisle's reassuring words, and my "I'm fine's" to convince Charlie that I really was fine.

Charlie drove me home as I examined my camellia. I found it different than all the other flowers I had received. I found it special mostly because of the beautiful note that had been left with it.

"What's that?" Charlie gestured to the flower, and note with his head. "Nothing" I mumbled perfectly satisfied with the silence that was gone now.

"Everything's 'nothing' with you" Charlie noted annoyance in his tone.

It wasn't "nothing" anyway. It was the whole world to me; my admirer, and all his (or gay her's) flowers.

That was when I realized I loved my admirer of beauty.


	2. Chapter Two:The Dream

**A.N. I hope everyone liked my first chapter, and it explained everything. If you want me to include any feelings or if you didn't understand anything you can just ask me, and I will include it. I wish for everyone to read my other stories; _What if Edward Came BacK Because He Missed Bella_, _Stravaganza Wedding_, _Looking Into The Past_, _Ghost Of Grandview_, and _The Perfect Man_. _What if Edward Came Back Because He Missed Bella_, is where Edward comes back on the day before March Break. Bella hates Jacob so she suffers alone, trying to spend time with Angela. Edward comes back asking for an apology. Bella accepts, and they are both happy, until they find Victoria is still chasing Bella, and after that what about Edward's promise? This story is not completed. _Stravaganza Wedding_ is a stravaganza fanfic. It's has Luciano coming back from Padavia, and Arianna stravigating. Then...the Wedding! It is not completed. _Looking Into The Past_ is a story where Bella is changed before Edward. When Edward is changed he takes off on her. Many years later Bella thinks she loves Alec, but can Edward prove her wrong? This story is also not completed. _Ghost Of Grandview_ is a Ghost Whisperer story where Melinda finds a ghost haunting an old building....This story is completed. The last story, _The Perfect Man_ is about Bella having a horrible job five years later. After Edward left she couldn't concentrate on anything, and spent all her energy hoping he would come back. When Edward does come back she is broken to pieces. Can he mend her? Story is completed. I hope you will read all my stories. If you do not enjoy them, that's okay. You can tell me what you don't like, and maybe I can change it (except for the completed ones, but I guess I could add on to those). Anyway, I am SO sorry about not writing earlier. **

** Hope you enjoy this!**

** BPOV**

We had only been in the car for a minute when Charlie's phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, "yes, of course. We're on our way." Charlie hung up the phone, and set it on the dashboard.

"What was that?" I asked confusion clear on my face.

"Principle Greene wants to see you. I'll drop you off, and you can take your truck home as long as you feel up to driving."

Great. The _principle_ wants to see me. Something was wrong. _Way_ wrong. I couldn't wait to get out of the cruiser; if it meant going to see Mr. Greene. I _hated_ riding in Charlie's cruiser; it was almost the happiest day of my life when I got my license.

I didn't really feel up to driving. When I had told Charlie I was fine it had been a lie, so I could attract the attention away from me. My head was throbbing, and every bone in my body ached. I hoped I wouldn't crash on my way home.

I titled my head back to rest on the head rest. "It's okay dad. You go home, and relax. When I done with Mr. Greene I'll drive home, and fix you up dinner." I replied sternly.

"Kid, you do too much for me already." Charlie argued in a joking way. I laughed; "Well, dad I enjoy cooking for you, and looking after you."

Charlie pulled up in front of the school, and I exited the car, entering the building. There were only a few cars in the student parking; mine, a shiny Volvo, a dark blue Chevrolet, and Jacobs. I stepped into the small office, and the secretary escorted me inside Mr. Greene's office.

Inside was the geek, Jacob, Jacob's father Billy, and a tall brunette with a pale complexion, neat features, and hair that fell just below her shoulders. The woman looked about 30 or so, and she stood next to a dark figure in the corner. The figure nodded toward me, and I almost sank to the ground when I saw his face, Edward.

_Bella! _

Wait, do I really have a conscience? I guess I do.

_STOP DROOLING OVER EDWARD! you'll look like an idiot when everyone see's you drooling over Edward. _

I always thought conscience was supposed to make you feel bad, not give you good advice?

I guessed that the woman must be , for she seemed to look slightly like Edward, otherwise I would assume her as his 14 year-older girlfriend.

"Miss Swan," nodded, acknowledging my presence, "Why don't you all take a seat."

We looked for a chair, and some had to get an extra chair from the main office. I heard a chair scrape, and someone sat beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it was Edward, seated far from his mother.

For a second my face filled with surprise, confusion, and curiosity, but I quickly composed it.

"Now, I think all of you understand why you are here." said leaning back in his chair, and pressing his fingertips together.

We all nodded in unison, and continued "Then you understand the series of events that leaded to the outcome of Miss Swan's injury." More nods, and quiet "yes"s.

"Then I think you all agree that due to the result it is best that is to be suspended for three days."

"WHAT" Jacob yelled springing out of his chair. ", it would be appreaciated if you would _please_ be seated." said quiet loudly, and I noticed he cringed at the word _please. _I knew he wasn't rude, but he despised Jacob, and he hated being nice to him.

"I think that would be best." said quietly. "Bella is a sweet girl, and she did not deserve to be injured like that." I silently thanked for saying that he had always been nice to me, and he once asked me why I had hung around with Jacob.

Jacob had originally been my friend, before I was four-teen. We were childhood friends, and once I got into high-school Jacob started acting like a jerk. It was a month before I dumped Jacob, but he still hung around. He got so aggressive I almost filed a restraining order on him.

I had never really liked Jacob even when we had been young children. He had always been stuck-up, and cranky.

Jacob stormed out of the room muttering something about betrayal, and followed in his wheel-chair.

", I understand that Jacob released his anger on you, causing violence, that I will see to ending soon."

Melvin, the geek nodded, and he, and his mother stood to leave. thanked , and the two left the room.

Edward, and I rose to leave, but just as we turned to the door spoke, "I would like a word with the two of you."

Edward, and I turned to face , and he continued "I know the two of you enjoy spending time with children" Wait Edward _enjoys_ spending time with children? This _can't_ be real. "So I would suggest the big brother, and sister program. It will be starting the second Monday of February."

Edward, and I nodded, and left the room, my thoughts still in a daze.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

The entire time I was cooking my thoughts would keep wandering to the fact that _Edward_, of all people would be joining the big brother, and sister program.

Charlie, and I ate in silence, and after dinner I quickly cleaned up the kitchen.

I was trying to focus on my homework, but my mind wouldn't stay on what the answer to the equation was.

Hopelessly I slammed my book shut, and went to bed.

I lay down, and closed my eyes as figments of Edward swirled around in my head. I couldn't get over all that had happened today.I had been excused from tomorrow, so I was expected to finish my homework.

I was a bit disappointed that I would miss my flower for the day.

I let my mind wander through thoughts as I slipped into unconsciousness.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

I was in a large room that had golden walls, and soft, comfy salmon carpet. There was a large canopy bed that was draped with a yellowish color sheet. There was a bouncy, red sofa, and a dark, shiny, wood table that was overflowing with all of the flowers that my Admirer of Beauty had given me through out the years.

The bright, oak door swung open, to reveal Jacob. He wore a dark green t-shirt, and loose fitting jeans. I noticed that I sat on the canopy bed, right across from him.

"Hey, baby" Jacob cooed, and I tried to scream, but I couldn't. "How is my sweetie?"

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I managed to choke out. Jacob's brow creased over in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be here? I _always_ need to be there for my lamb chop."

I absolutely _hated _it when guys called girls "lamb chops" it's like they want to eat their girlfriend. "What do you mean I asked back up into the wall as Jacob neared the bed.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked now inches from my face. "I'm you admirer of beauty." Jacob whispered in my ear as his hands slid around my waist.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up panting, my throat soar from screaming. Charlie was leaning over me a worried expression on his thing that caught my eye was a beautiful white Jasmine flower that lay on my desk. Wait-how did my Admirer of Beauty get in my room? How do they know where I live?

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up as Charlie moved away from the bed.

"You were-screaming, and yelling something. I was just wondering if you were..okay." Charlie said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm okay now. You should go to work." I mumbled stepping out of bed, walking into the hallway, and towards the bathroom squeezing an empty glass in my hand.

"That's the thing-it's five in the morning." Charlie said nervous again. I almost turned to face him-to see if he was lying.

I poured the glass full of water, and headed back to my room to look at the clock. **5:07** the bright red light red. I glanced out the window to see darkness.

I quickly drank my water as I made my way downstairs.

The kitchen was dark, so I flicked on the lights, and pulled out the frying pan. "You're not actually going to make breakfast _now_?" Charlie asked sarcasm thick in his voice.

I nodded as I turned the stove, and began to cook the eggs. I made bacon, and eggs with toast. Charlie, and I ate in silence as I worked on my homework.

I spent the rest of the long, quiet day by myself wondering who could be my Admirer of Beauty.

But for the billionth time, I came up empty.

**A.N. Hope you liked that! **

** So, Bella is slightly falling for Edward!!!:D:D:D:D**

** Anyway, if you didn't get it Jacob is suspended for THREE days. (DON'T FORGET THAT!) Bella gets a day off, and she STILL gets a flower from her Admirer of Beauty!:):):) (all smiles) yay! anyway Bella STILL can't figure out who her Admirer of Beauty is......o0**** --**

** ANYWAY...hope you all like that, and if you have ANY suggestions, questions, or problems about the story PLEASE ask! (you can just email me)**

** ANYWAY....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I REALLY enjoy reviews, and if I don't get a review then I don't know if people are reading my story, and if I don't know if people are reading my story I don't bother to write more. **

** SO......IF you want the story to continue....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**hope you liked it,**

** minze103  
**


	3. Chapter Three:Exams

**A.N. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

** Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. **

** BPOV**

Exams were coming up (I loathe exams). I was lucky that my all my exams were on the last three days. I spent all of my time studying.

It was the night before my first exam that would be in the morning. I spent a few hours before going to sleep to review everything I had already memorized.

I drove myself to school that morning. I arrived around 9:15, and I went straight in the the cafeteria that had been cleared, and now had many chairs, and tables separated about two or three feet apart.

I sat down, and slowly the other students arrived. By 9:25 the place was full except for one seat beside me. The exam was to start at 9:30, and everyone was expected to arrive a few mintues early.

The exam began a minute early, since everyone (except for the person who was to sit beside me) was already there. We were told to start when the doors opened.

Edward stepped in, and immediatly my I thought of the last time I had seen him; the fight. Why had he stood up for me? Did he not know I hated his guts?

Edward took the seat next to me, and nodded him acknoledging my presence (which I found a bit professional; no one _every_ did that. It was always a proper greeting like "hey" or "hello" or "yo."). An uproar was caused from Edward's appearance, and it took ten minutes to organize everything.

Edward apologized for disturbing everyone, but the teacher replied saying it was _his_ fault that he did not wait untill all of the students arrived. He _had_ started before the due time.

The exam was quick, and easy, but I hated having Edward right beside me. The entire time I was writing I would glance at him to see him scribbling away on his sheet. I would look back down at my work to try, and stop myself from punching him in the face.

Edward was the first one done, I finished seconds after he announced that he was done. The teacher came around to take ours (even though we were supposed to leave them on the table, but since we were done early we had to wait untill everyone was done.)

I sat there watching Blake, who was sitting beside me, write. He wrote messy, and slow. I glanced at as many people's work as I could. None of the writing was the same as my Admirer of Beauty's.

When I was trying to see through Lauren who was in front of me, to see who was in front of her I felt someone looking at me. At first I guessed it would be who was sitting behind me, but when I twisted my body to look I saw Edward staring at me.

He quickly turned away, and I could've sworn I saw a little of unusual pink in his cheeks.

The teacher said that since a few more students had finished we could all go. Edward, and I stepped out of the cafeteria followed by the other students that were done.

"Why did you stand up for me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Edward seemed taken aback-as if he hadn't expected it. "I was trying to prevent what ended up happening."

What was this shit? I knew Edward was lying. "Well, you didn't do much good then." I replied, and stalked away.

I wasn't sure where my anger was coming from, but it was bubling up inside me. I slid into my car, and started it, driving out of the parking lot.

I hated Edward, and I didn't know where all the hate, and anger towards him, came from.

I wasn't sure I was driving anymore, but I had to be driving somewhere.I wasn't sure where it came from the bright sun disappeared, and rain began falling heavily. I couldn't see outside, and for some reason my face, chest, and pants were wet.

I looked down to discover that my tears had soaked me. They were falling fast, and I my eyes were so filled with tears I could hardly see.

I wiped my eyes several times, and I was almost late to make a sharp right turn. I drove down a winding road, and after a couple of minutes of driving I saw a house. Hoping that there would be someone there to get me out of the rain I headed for it.

I almost screamed when I saw it. The silver Volvo pulling into the driveway, opening the garage doors. I was soon in hysterics. I drove away as quickly as possible, and onto the highway where I took a familiar route to our house.

I pulled up in the driveway, and rested my head on the steering wheel. My hysteric sobs were the only other sound that was noisy against the pounding rain.

When the rain settled a bit I ran inside the house. I was drenched, but I didn't really care.

I jumped into the shower, and soon I was clean, and relaxed. I started what seemed to be lunch because it was two forty-five. I had been driving for about two hours.

I made hot soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches. I ate quickly, and in silence. I spent the rest of the day curled up in a ball while studying.

I had two exams, hours apart so I planned to hang around the school studying until it was time for my next exam.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Days passed, and soon it was back to school.I went through my first classes, English, and Trig. At lunch Jessica had some big news, but I wasn't really listening.

My next class was Biology that I quickly made my way to for I was almost late. I walked in to find _one_ available seat. It was next to Edward.

I had to sit next to _Edward Cullen _for the rest of the year.

** A.N. Hope you guys liked that! **

** Anyway so Bella REALLY hates Edward, and she breaks down, and stuff. Its a new term, and she has biology with Edward. **

** SO..thanks for all the reviews, and btw the more reviews I get the faster I will try to wright. Otherwise I'll probably only be writing slow if I get one or two reviews, so REVIEW!!!**

** PLEASE!!**

**Story Of The Day:**

** High heels, and Runaway Frisbees. by regrettababy.  
**


	4. Chapter Four:I'm A Big Sister

**A.N. Hey, most of you guys didn't really get what happened last chapter so I hope I made things crystal clear. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. **

** BPOV**

I looked around the room noticing many eyes on me. I saw Mike, and Angela, and a lot of familiar faces. Class went quick as I ignored Edward the best I could. Edward kept his eyes glued to the teacher which made me relieved that he wasn't looking at me.

Days went by, Edward came and went. Most days he wasn't there, and sometimes he would be gone for long periods of time.

I was thankful one gloomy day that Edward wasn't there when I walked in. I sat down, and waited as everyone else filed in.

The 'new start' of a new semester didn't really end up turning up so great. Second semesters were always supposed to be better then the first. This semester was turning for the worse, because in walked Edward Cullen with his little sister Alice following as she bounced up and down.

Alice sat in the only available seat (Angela had been moved to a different biology class and I wondered why), as class started. We began a partner activity, and I had to work with Edward. Great.

Alice had to work with Mike, and when he kept blabbering on, and on about himself Alice told him to shut up. After that he had an embarrassed expression, and he was red all over. I almost laughed.

Edward just leaned in, and looked through the microscope said the answer, switched the slid, and said that answer. He did it the entire time and I didn't get the chance to check it.

When Edward was through the slides he quickly turned behind him, and began conversation with Alice. They were talking to quietly, and I couldn't hear what Edward said, neither Alice.

When the bell rang I noticed Edward, and Alice were gone. Curious, I grabbed my bag, and ran out the door. They were no where in sight.

I headed for my locker, and noticed Edward at his. Edward came towards me, and I turned away hoping that he would go away.

"Bella," How does he know I like being called Bella? "I just wanted to tell you that the Big Brother & Sister program is starting tomorrow." Edward said in his seductive velvet voice.

I nodded hoping that tomorrow would be better. I hated Edward for a ridiculous reason, and yet I was vulnerable to him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

After school we all gathered in the gym. A wide amount of kids were entering the school as we were all assigned our kid. Some people had to group together, and others had two kids.

Just my luck that Mr. Greene called my name _before_ Edward. "Miss Isabella Swan, and Mr. Edward Masen will be taking care of Renesme." he called out, and Edward and I made our way to a kid that looked strangely like the two of us.

Great. Edward, and I partners _again._

**A.N. Hahahahahaha**

**Did everyone get the Renesme part??? if you didn't then go and read Breaking Dawn. TWICE!**

** Well, anyway if you didn't get it Edward keeps disappearing, and reappearing and stuff-just like in the real Twilight. **

** So, Bella still is getting flowers and stuff, and now she and Edward are assigned the same kid! That just so happens to look strangely like them. **

** If some of you don't get something then PLEASE ASK! I don't like confused readers. O yeah and a lot of you didn't get why B hates E. I dont exactly know yet but other then that its the "ridiculous" reason the Bella said. **

** PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE,**** PLEASE,**** PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE, REVIEW! **

** I REALLY like reviews!!**

**AnYwAy, I hOpE yOu AlL lIkEd ThAt. **

** Story of The Day:**

** Diamond Heart **

** by Sara Alice Cullen  
____________________**

**LOVE YOU ALL  
____________________**


	5. Chapter Five:The Better Way Of Things

**A.N. Sorry I didn't get to update earlier in the week. Hope you didn't mind waiting. **

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Mommy, Santa won't give me Twilight for Christmas.  
Mommy: Live with it. You DON'T own Twilight  
Me: Waaaaaa. Screw you. **

**BPOV**

I woke on Saturday, and realized that today I would have to spend my day with Edward. _Again._

Edward, and I had only spoken a few times while with Renesme. Edward seemed...well actually _quiet_. I didn't think it would be like Edward with all those girls availible to be a quiet, shy person like me.

I quickly dressed into my favourite blue shirt, and black jeans, combed my hair quickly, and ran out the door. Outside it was bright and sunny. The sun blinded me when I sat down in my car.

I silently wished that I would be allowed to take Renesme for a walk. I also wished that Edward wouldn't come.

It turned out I really _did_ have the worse luck possible; when I asked who was a young woman around thirty or so (she acted older) if I could go on a walk with Renesme she had smiled her bright, happy, warm smile, and said "Oh! What a wonderful idea! You, and Edward can go for a walk, but make sure that Renesme is safe!" she exclaimed.

I groaned, and stalked off to where Edward, and Renesme sat. Renesme was about three or four so Edward had letter blocks, and Renesme was saying the letters out loud.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together. Like father and daughter. Edward's smile looked like he was so proud of Renesme.

Edward had agreed on a walk. He said that Renesme needed the exercise because she usually would stay inside all day.

Edward and I took Renesme's hands; I on her right, and Edward on her left. We walked along, and Renesme would point to everything that she saw, and then she would exclaim "Bird!" or "Leaf!" or "Squirrel." It was really cute.

Edward made casual conversation as we walked along. He asked how thing were, if things were okay at school, and get-to-know you kinda questions.

I didn't really want to "get-to-know" Edward. I didn't even want to talk to him, but every answer just flew out of my mouth without me even getting a say in it. We had walked two or three blocks so I had pretty much told Edward my life story withen those blocks.

I wasn't sure why, but as we turned around to go back _I_ started asking Edward questions about himself. Edward answered them all, short and simple, and I was surprised at how ordinary Edward was to everyone else at the school (except for the fact he wasn't an idiot like everyone else).

When Edward, and I walked back inside we were both beaming like idiots that had just won a million-dollars. Renesme's face was red from running around, but she was also grinning.

For the rest of the day Edward and I silently played with Renesme as if nothing had occurred on the walk. Many people looked at us strangely, but I just shook it off.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

When I got home I found myself unusually happy. Charlie kept asking if something was wrong, but I would just laugh and say "Everythings _great_ dad."

Charlie gave me strange looks through-out dinner, but I ignored him, and continued reading _Wuthering Heights._

After dinner I cleaned the table, and washed the dishes, and then took a long, hot relaxing shower. My shower seemed to make me even happier, and I wondered if this day could get any better.

Well, it turned out it could get better because I heard a knock at the door. I suspected it was Angela, or Jessica who wanted to party. I wasn't the least bit surprised when Charlie called me saying it was for me.

When I bounced down the stairs there was a "special delivery" for me. There was a square box that looked the length of four facial tissue boxes lined up side by side. It was about a foot deep.

Charlie raised an eyebrow when I took the box. If I could have read his mind I would guess that he was thinking that I had a guy, and that was why I had been so happy.

I thanked the mail dude-whatever you want to call him, and sprinted up the stairs three steps at a time.

When I reached my room I quickly closed the door, and turned on a small light. I set the box on my desk, under the light. A bright yellow ribbon was tied around the box in the X fashion, and a note was attached to the middle.

I slid the paper out, and unfolded it.

_My_ _Dearest, Bella._

_ I can no longer write to you anymore. I fear that someone else knows of my existence, and my love for you, and they might try to send you anonymous notes. They might even plan to meet you, and confess that they are your admirer of beauty. I do not want that to happen to you. I do not want you to suffer the pain when you find out the person you thought you loved lied to you all along. I would _never_ lie to you. _Never._ I will miss writing to you. Seeing your beautiful smile, but I will always love you. _Always._ I don't want you to be sad that I am leaving. I want you to take it as an opportunity to move on in life.  
I hope you will take these flowers as a gift. A symbol that I will always be there, and when the petals fall I will be there to help you up again. To help you start a new life-a better life. To forget the past, and always look into the future. I want you to remember that, and NEVER let yourself be discouraged._

_ You always faithful,  
Admirer of Beauty._

He couldn't go. He could never leave me. He didn't want me to be sad but I was. I sat down, and set the paper on my lap as tears fell down my face. I brushed them away not wanting to create too much drama.

When my head spun from staring at the same little drop of ink that he had probably made accidentaly I lifted my shakey hand, and carefully undid the bright yellow bow, and slid the ribbon off of the deep crimson box.

I took the ribbon, folded the note, and tied the ribbon around the small square. I tied a cute little bow, slightly smiling to myself.

I went into my closet, and lifted the lose floorboard where I pulled out a medium sized shoe box. I opened it, and set the note with the ribbon around it on top. Inside was all of the other notes that I had received from my Admirer of Beauty. Most of them also had ribbons that were colors like blue, green, red, pink, and purple.

I closed the box, and carried it to my desk. I would move on from my Admirer of Beauty, but I would never forget him. I took my duck tape, and I taped the box shut tightly.

I wanted my notes to be in the same perfect condition when I read them again thirty or so years later from now. I decorated the Grey duck tape with colourful hearts, ironically flowers, birds, peace signs and butterflies.

When the box looked colorful, and cute I set it back in the floorboard, and shut my closet door.

I then sat down in front of the box, and carefully lifted the lid. Inside was bundles of pink, orange, blue and purple hyacinths. On top of all of the hyacinths was a single rose.

I lifted the rose out of the box, and noticed a small slip of paper attached.

_You can be happy,  
you can love someone,  
but I will always love you.  
Be happy._

I slid the paper off of the rose, and I set the rose in one of the vases on the shelf that I had to build for all of the flowers that I received from my Admirer of Beauty.

When my admirer of beauty came along I had no room for my flowers, so I built a shelf over my bed (that I painted colorful flower designs on). Renee had a lot of vases that she had collected from flea markets, friends, and family (they were given to her as gifts) that she never had room for. She gave them to me, and I still had a few extra.

The rose looked beautiful in the skinny, tall swirly designed vase. It took a while, but I finally managed to fit all of the hyacinths in vases. The problem was that at the bottom of the box there were tulip petals. They were all kinds of colors-not even one looked the same color.

After a while of searching I found a clear, square, tall glass container that I dumped all the petals in. I glanced at the clock and noticed that a _lot_ of time had passed.

I yawned, and climbed in bed.

I closed my eyes as I fell into a deep sleep, clutching the rose.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Days went by, and I missed my Admirer of Beauty more then I knew. It hurt knowing that someone loved me, but didn't have the guts to tell me who they were.

But that was when the flowers came back. I didn't understand. O.o?? My Admirer of Beauty said he was leaving.

The flowers were different. They were cheap ones you could buy for a couple of bucks. There were no exotic flowers like my Admirer of Beauty's. Most of them were tulips, daises, daffodils, lilies, and roses.

Days passed, and I threw out every flower I received. I _knew_ it wasn't my Admirer of Beauty. I knew especially when I received my first letter. It was a messy writing. Nothing was sweet. It was mostly;

_Bela_

_i tink u r hot_

_ i luv u_

_ admier f beuty_

Everyday.

Soon I found myself believing it was my admirer of beauty, sure I would find it sitting on my desk everyday, and sure the letters looked like they had been written by a one year old (who could even write better).

I could only cling onto what was left of my Admirer of Beauty. Who was gone.

Foever.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Days turned into months, and I began to enjoy being with Edward, uh....sorry forget what I said, _Renesme_ even more.

What? NO! I did NOT say I enjoyed being with Edward.

_yes, you did._

did not.

_did too._

did not.

_did too._

did not.

_did too._

did not.

_did too. _

OKAY!

Fine, I'll admit I _enjoy_ spending time with Edward. He's sweet, and nice, and caring, and.....

_you fell in love with him didn't you? _

Why am I trying to tell my conscience I do _not_ love Edward?

_Bella......_

ulp....

_HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR EDWARD STINKIN CULLEN??????_

I didn't like my conscience yelling at me. I covered my ears to try, and block out my conscience yelling at me as I made my way to where Edward, and Renesme sat.

"Hey Edward, hey Renesme. How are you doing?" I asked sitting down with them.

Renesme smiled, "Edward iz tichng me." She said in her baby voice, trying to pronounce "teaching."

"Oh, really?" I asked Edward playfully raising one eyebrow. Edward laughing, and soon we were all laughing. The day went by quick, but I couldn't have wanted to spend it any other way.

I _loved _spending time with Renesme, _and_ Edward.

I had to admit, I did _like_ Edward. He was sweet to me, he's _such _a gentleman, and he can always make you think about the better way of things.

And the better way of doing things was to let go of your past-just as my Admirer of Beauty had said.

Time to let go of my Admirer of Beauty.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

**A.N. TADA!!!!**  
**So????????????????????????What did you think?????**

**Okay, so IF you were to preoccupied with finding out what a hyacinth is then here's what happened. **

** Bella goes on a walk with Edward, and she really opens up to him. I mean _REALLY_ opens up. Anyaways, Bella's Admirer** **of Beauty say "bye bye" to Bella.  
So.....Bella _REALLY _starts liking Edward, and she has a NEW admirer and she doesn't really know if its the real deal, or its just shes holding on to tight to whats gone, and she can't get the point of him being GONE.**

** OKAY, I ask that you PLEASE REVIEW, and if you don't then Edward (who is temporarily mine for a week) must hunt you down, and kill you. Otherwise he'll change you into a vampire like I'm hoping he'll do while he's mine. **

** So, if you _were_ to preoccupied trying to find out what a hyacinth, have NO fear (well I _guess_ you can fear Victoria, but I'll lend you Edward to save you) if you go to my site (its on my PROFILE) you can find it on there. **

** you can ALSO find the OTHER flowers Bella recieved. **

** SUPER SAD STORY OF WHENEVER: Dady's Little Cannonbal died in a car crash (he account is now deleted) two or three weeks ago. PLEASE take a few moments to bow your head in silence and pray (even if you aren't Catholic) for her. may she rest in peace. **

**STORY OF THE UPDATE:  
Violet's Freedom  
BY::::: Violet DeMarco.**

**SPREAD THE BUNNY:::::: HELP THESE BUNNYS GAIN WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!  
**

**( ) ( ) **

**(")_(") **

**()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**


	6. Chapter Six:A Confrontation

**A.N. THANK-YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I appreciate that you all took the one or two minutes of your life to review my story. Hope you are happy that the update is so soon :P. **

**Disclaimer: To tell you the truth I'm having trouble believing that Twilight is not mine. I could never come up with it myself but I REALLY wish that I owned it. ;).**

**BPOV**

Soon, I had to force myself to believe that it really was my admirer of beauty. I tried, _tried_ as hard as I could, but just thinking that it could be my _real_ Admirer of beauty just lit up my face with hope.

Days turned into months, and soon it was almost June. We were graduating at the end of June. I hated to be ending school, meaning my Admirer would be gone.

My "new" admirer didn't send me flowers at home which relieved me.

It was a clear, starry night. It surprised me that it wasn't raining, but I enjoyed the clear skys'. It had been raining early in the morning-or more like hailing, and then the sun had come out, and filled us with its warm, bright wrath.

I slid the window wide open, and sat down on my bed. I sat there for a moment staring at the bright circular moon, then I lay back on my bed, and curled up in a ball; hugging my knees.

I couldn't had been lying there for more than 40 minutes when I heard a loud crash.

I scrambled out of bed, and glanced out the window. There was a rustle in the bushes below the large oak tree that I loved, and then a dark figure emerged, glancing around worriedly-as if he expected someone was watching him.

The figure then darted out of sight, in the direction of the street.

Confused I lay sprawled out in bed wondering about the mysterious figure. Who would be suspiciously hiding in a bush in our yard at around ten o'clock?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke panting.

I had had a strange dream that I couldn't even start to describe. It was amazing, but slightly strange.

Edward, and I had been on a walk with Renesme when she ran off to chase a butterfly when Edward had taken my hand, looking me in the eye with a serious expression on his face. He confessed that he loved me, and for some reason I had backed away.

Out of no where came Mike, telling me he was my Admirer of Beauty. For some reason I loved him back, and I accepted him.

I wasn't sure why I thought it was amazing. Probably because I wanted to find out who my Admirer Of Beauty was, and I would do practically anything to find out who it was.

As I dressed for school I decided to confront Mike, and ask him if he was my Admirer of Beauty.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

It sucked that all day I didn't get the chance to ask Mike if he was my Admirer of Beauty.

I went to my locker to grab my stuff before heading home, and Edward was waiting there.

"Hey, Edward." I greeted suspicious if anything was up with him. "Hello Bella" he greeting in that to seductive velvet voice that made all suspicious thoughts disappear from my head.

"It's Tuesday, did you forget?" Edward asked a slight smile tugging at his lips. I realized I had forgotten. Thanks to him, and his darn dazzling ways.

"No," I replied shortly, and the smile disappeared. "Oh, well then I'm sorry if I annoyed you." Edward apologized.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and gave Edward an annoyed look, "Edward, you don't have to apologize. I'm _fine_. I can't wait to see Renesme. It'll be great."

Edward smiled a hopeful smile, and we both left to the orphanage. When we both arrived Renesme came running outside screaming "Belly! Eddie!" as we got out of both of our cars.

Edward knelled down, and Renesme came running into his outstretched arms. came outside laughing "Wow. you guys look just like a _real _family."

I laughed, but Edward's face remained serious. "I guess." he mumbled. Edward, Renesme and I went for another walk (Edward's idea) and soon the questions came again.

Edward asked them all jokingly, just one of those get-to-know you questions. "So, who would you say is the most important person to you?" Edward asked with curiosity plain in the question.

"Well, other than my parents I would say this person-I don't really know their name, but apparently they _really_ care for me. They would send me flowers, and _really,_ _really _sweet notes. He calls himself "An Admirer of Beauty." If I ever do end up meeting him I would _love_ to make things work."

The entire time I said this I noticed Edward's face grow darker, and darker.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Edward asked no curiosity this time. "He left. Gone. I still receive flowers that are pretty crappy, and I receive notes that look like there written by a little kid. It's quiet obvious its someone else."

"Huh. Why don't you let go of this guy?" Edward asked his face even darker now.

"I don't want to." I replied simply. "I love him to much."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Finally_ at lunch time the next day I was able to ask Mike, while everyone else was getting their food. "Mike, are you my 'Admirer Of Beauty'?" I asked simply.

Mike's face turned a bright Scarlett red. "Um...yeah." he confessed rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, then I think you are a stoker, **(I don't really know how to spell it, but I think you know what I am trying to say) **and you are a stupid idiot." I said the loudest I could without many people hearing me.

A shocked expression crossed Mike's face. He managed a disbelieved "What?" but I had already stormed out of the cafeteria.

I rushed down the hall, as I heard quiet footsteps following me. I ran out the front door, and outside. I hustled away from the school, and towards the forest that was right beside the school.

When I entered the forest I ran until I tripped (which I knew was going to happen), and curled up into a ball as tears fell silently down my face.

I felt warm hands wrap around me, and a quiet "Shh..." I then realized that loud sobs were escaping my lips.

I didn't really care who it was, but I turned, and buried my face in his chest. "It's okay Bella. Everything's going to be okay." Edward's velvety whispered in my ear.

I sat like that with Edward for what felt like an hour or two. After a while the sobs ceased, and a little bit after that I ran out of tears.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." Edward whispered back in my ear.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

**A.N. YAY!!!!! IT'S FLUFF!!!**

**SO????? PEOPLES! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**So, it seems that Edward is jealous of of Beauty. You think?????**

**Well, anyway you'd better have been paying attention because I don't feel like explaining what I had made as thrill as possible!**

** Well, as usual reviews will get me to update so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I probably won't be able to write an update any time soon, so while you are waiting why don't you click the green button??  
**


	7. Chapter Seven: WHAT?

**A.N. Thanks to all of you who clicked on the green button!**

**BPOV**

When my I pulled out of the hug, Edward pulled me back into his arms, and kissed me. I had never kissed anyone except for maybe a kiss goodbye on Renee's or Charlie's cheek.

It was amazing to kiss Edward, and I never wanted to leave his arms. When Edward finally pulled away I rested my head on his chest; panting softly.

After a few minutes I heard police sirens, and loud voices. "What's going on?" I asked Edward looking up at him.

"Well, we've been gone for quite a while now, so people probably think we've gone missing." Edward chuckled lightly.

"Well, I don't want them to _ever_ find us. I am perfectly content here with you." I stated simply. Edward chuckled again, and kissed my forehead.

"Neither do I." Edward replied.

"When was the last time you saw them?" A voice said that wasn't too distant. I guessed we weren't as deep in the forest as I had figured.

"Well," it was Mike's voice now. I thought back, and remembered how mad at him I had been. I felt all that anger well up inside me, and my body tensened. Edward rubbed my arms soothingly, and I relaxed somewhat. Being with Edward here, was one of the greatest days in my life. "We were in the cafeteria, and Isabella" I hated when Mike called me that. "Started yelling at me. She stormed out, and Cullen went running after her. I wasn't really sure _why_ he had followed her-probably to calm her-because he's not even her boyfriend." I could hear the frown in Mike's voice.

"Yes, he is." I whispered into Edward's ear. Edward smiled, and kissed my forehead again.

"Well, I mean she's 100% single." Mike continued, and I felt like punching him.

"Do you have any other information?" The officer asked politely.

"Well, I happen to know that they are in the Big Brother & Sister Program. You might be able to find them with their kids." Mike replied.

"Thank you for your time." You could hear a lot of shuffling, and then you could hear the officer asking other people the same questions.

"What's wrong? Where is Bella?" Charlie worried voice asked. A different officer replied "We don't know. She and Cullen have gone missing. We think that they were killed by the huge bears that have been hanging around."

"Charlie" I whispered. I didn't want Charlie to worry over me. I didn't want him to think I was dead. I wanted him to think I was okay. "Edward I want to leave. I want to go home, as if nothing had happened."

Edward nodded in approval, and we stood. We both walked to the edge of the forest. No one was looking towards the forest so we were in luck. We darted through trees, but they didn't make much of a difference.

When we reached the curb Edward's Volvo was there with the engine running. Edward opened the back door for me, and I got in. He went around the car, and sat down beside me.

Alice was sitting in the driver's seat, and Jasper was in the passenger seat. Alice began talking the moment I had buckled my seat belt.

"Now, we have to act as if you guys never had been in the forest, so we made a cover. Bella, you are coming to our house. If Esme is asked anything she'll say that Edward is fine, and so is you. 'Apparently' you got upset, and Edward offered to take you to our house-_with_ us present. We were there for everything. You stayed at our house and there just was a slight mix-up."

Alice continued talking even after that, but she was talking so fast that I couldn't hear what she was saying.

Edward squeezed my hand, and smiled reassuringly. I smiled back, and before I knew it the car had stopped. We were in a large spacious garage.

Edward got out, and soon her was helping me out of the car. Our eyes never averted as we exited the garage, and went through a few rooms.

I only realized that we were in the kitchen when the phone rang. Edward, and I both looked to see the woman I recognized as the woman from Mr. Greene's office; Mrs. Cullen.,d. He then smiled, and squeezed my hand.

"Good day, then." Mrs. Cullen hung-up, and set the phone down. "Well, you must be Bella" she said looking up at me with a warm smile. I nodded, and she laughed "I have heard much about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Edward's mother, and _please_ don't call me Mrs. Cullen. I feel so old being called that. Please call me Esme."

"It's wonderful to meet you, _Esme_." I greeted her with a smile.

"I'm just going to show Bella around." Edward murmered, "_Before_ the police arrive. They'll be here soon. Alice probably knows exactly when."

Esme, Edward, and I laughed, and Edward began his tour. It was breif, and I was happy about that. I didn't want people doing to much for me.

We sat down in Edward's room, on his couch. I wasn't sure why he had a couch in his room, but I thought it was kinda cool.

"How is it so many people know about me?" I asked, my head buried in Edward's chest.

"Mmm.." Edward mumbled "Well, I thought you were beautiful, smart, intelligent, mature, selfless, nice, kind, shy, and I wanted more then anything to be with you."

"Hm..." I said thoughtfully "But you didn't do anything. Did you know that I was going to confront Mike, and all that jazz?"

"Mhuh" Edward replied.

"What?" I almost yelled, shocked, lifting my head. "How did you know that?" I asked in disbelief, staring at Edward.

"Huh. I shouldn't have said that. O well. It's to bad you didn't get over it." Edward said getting up, and walking towards his desk.

"Didn't get over what?" I asked jumping to my feet.

"Remember that Admirer of Beauty dude you were telling me about a day or two ago?" Edward asked looking through some drawers.

"Yeah? What about him? Mike says that he's my "Admirer of Beauty", but I don't believe it's him." I answered confused.

"Well, he's not." Edward said, and handed me sheets of folded paper.

I unfolded the first one on it was something similar to what had been written by my _real_ Admirer of Beauty when he said goodbye. It ended halfway, and it had scribbles of writing all over it.

The writing was the same as my Admirer of Beauty.

I went through the rest. It was the same thing, but it got longer every time.

"Edward where did you get these?" I asked looking up at him.

"Get? I wrote these."

**A.N. So? I hope you guys got it. Otherwise please PM me. **

**Hope you like that. I also hope that you didn't have to wait to long cause I got a couple reviews of people saying "UPDATE, UPDATE" kinda thing. **

**Well, anyways I don't know why but I'm listening to Britney Spears (if anyone cares) her songs are a bit weird, but I think they're okay. **

**Story Of The Update:**

**Sacred**

** by: DieInSilenceX**

**PLEASE CLICK ON THE GREEN BUTTON. IT WILL OCCUPY YOU UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE AS LONG AS YOU WRITE EVERYTHING THAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY; THE BEST PARTS, THE FLAWS, AND THE PARTS THAT ARE WEIRD. **

**THANKS TO ALL!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter Eight:Always Forgiven

**A.N. Hey, sorry about the cliffy. Haven't gotten the chance to write in a while. Well, I came up with this last night, and I had to fit certain parts in!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (even though I wish I do)  
**

**EPOV (yay! finally!)**

I couldn't believe what had taken place in the last few hours. I realized that I could now call Bella mine, after all that time of hoping and wishing.

I couldn't tear my eyes off of Bella. She was the most amazing girl I had _ever_ met.

When I first fell in love with Bella everyone had been surprised. Surprised-not happy for me. I had always rejected girls because I figured they wanted me for my looks. Alice had always told me that someday I should get a girlfriend instead of being a loner. Well, soon after Alice got estatic, and bugged me to ask Bella out.

Bella was amazing and I didn't want to blow my chances with her. Most guys got rejected by girls. When I told Alice that I feared of rejection she had laughed and said that _I_ didn't need to worry. I had looks, and surely that would blow Bella away. Alice assumed.

Alice assumed wrong.

Bella was to smart to fall for a guy with just looks. Jacob had looks, strong build and no brains. Bella would brush him off everyday, and that made me proud.

Bella was the most intelligent girl I knew. Bella _never_ cheated, she did her work, she never made excuses, and she was always there to lend a helping hand.

Soon, Esme learned of my love for Bella, and since the cat was out of the bag she was all I ever thought about, all I ever talked about. Everyone grew annoyed, so I preoccupied myself by buying flowers for Bella.

I couldn't resist sending the flowers to her. I knew she deserved more than flowers, so I bought her an exotic flower, and attached a note.

The note expressed my feelings towards her, but I could never let her find out I loved her. I signed it as 'An Admirer of Beauty' hoping she would get that I was her admirer.

When I saw her face light up when she opened her locker to find the flower, it made me happy that after a fight with Jacob she could be happy.

I sent her flowers, with poems, and letters. Soon, she received them on a daily basis and everything was okay.

I couldn't have been more happy when I was assigned the same kid as her. I noticed, though that the kid looked strangely like the two of us.

I talked to her every chance I got, hoping that she would happily respond. After a period of time Bella talked more easily around me. I enjoyed talking with even more each day.

I _hated_ seeing Bella's face after her Admirer of Beauty was gone. It was a mixture of sadness, betrayal, and anger. She must have trusted her Admirer of Beauty because she definitly seemed as if she had been betrayed.

I hated Mike for what he did. Mike found out about her Admirer of Beauty. He had snuck into her locker, and found the flower that I had just placed there seconds ago. Mike was happy when I stopped, because I knew he would try and stage being her Admirer of Beauty.

He would make up an act, and then when she asked him if he was he could awkwardly confess, hoping she would love him after that. This proves how much of a blind, idiotic fool he is.

His entire plan backfired on himself. I almost laughed when I saw Bella take all her anger out on his, but when the tears came I went running after her.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all teased that I had become obsessed with Bella, but when I went running after her they must have understood.

I followed her to the forest where she tripped, and curled up in a ball as she sobbed. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she calmed down.

One thing led to another, and soon we were at the Cullen house. Esme met Bella, and was blown away by her. Esme must have figured Bella was a girl at our school that every guy drooled over.

Esme knew I would never be one of those guys, but by the way that I talked obsessively about her that was the most rationale explanation.

Esme loved Bella the moment she loved her. From a shy girl like Bella it was obvious that she really was as great as she seemed.

I gave Bella a tour, and soon we were in my room. Bella was still a bit upset over her Admirer of Beauty who made her go through all that pain, and I hated myself for making him. Why couldn't she let go of him?

The problem started when Bella asked how everyone knew about her, and I understood she meant how come everyone in my family knew her well, and understand the situation.

I guess I would have to confess.

"Mmm.." I mumbled "Well, I thought you were beautiful, smart, intelligent, mature, selfless, nice, kind, shy, and I wanted more then anything to be with you."

"Hm..." Bella said thoughtfully "But you didn't do anything. Did you know that I was going to confront Mike, and all that jazz?"

"Mhuh" I replied.

"What?" Bella almost yelled, shocked, lifting her head. "How did you know that?" She asked in disbelief, staring at me.

"Huh. I shouldn't have said that. O well. It's to bad you didn't get over it." I said getting up, and walking towards my desk. It was obvious I didn't look as worried as I was. It wasn't much as 'o well', but I would have to do my best.

"Didn't get over what?" Bella asked jumping to her feet.

"Remember that Admirer of Beauty dude you were telling me about a day or two ago?" I asked looking through some drawers, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah? What about him? Mike says that he's my "Admirer of Beauty", but I don't believe it's him." Bella answered confused.

"Well, he's not." I said, and handed me sheets of folded paper.

As Bella read the sheets shock, confusion, anger, and surprise crossed her face.

"Edward where did you get these?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"Get? I wrote these." I answered confused.

**BPOV**

His word echoed in my head. Edward. Is. My. Admirer-

_Bella, stop. That's what you are hoping Edward is NOT your Admirer of Beauty. There is not chance._

Yes, there is. Now, go away. And, do you _always_ have to come at the worst time?

_Yep._

Great.

Well, one thing to clarify is if Edward is, or if he isn't my Admirer of Beauty.

"So, let me get this straight; _you're_ the one who sent me all of those letters, and poems. _You're_ the one who sent me all of those flowers. And _you're_ the one who decided to say goodbye, and then stage someone else being my Admirer of Beauty." I yelled at Edward, but not to loud so no one else could hear, keeping my face clear of any thoughts.

"Yes." Edward confessed his head bowed down. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. The only reason I said goodbye is because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want your feelings for me to be strong. I wanted you to let him go. After what happened with Mike today I thought it would be best to forget about telling you."

I didn't know how, but I believed Edward.I believed Edward with my whole heart, and nothing could change. All of my angry feelings were gone as Edward lifted his head. Shame, sadness, and sincerity was all over his face, and deep in his sparkling green eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward!" I apologized running into his arms.

"You will always be forgiven." Edward murmured kissing the top of my head.

"Always?"

"Always."

**A.! Fluff again!**

** Well, hope you guys like the fluffiness, and stuff. I'm not really sure what to right after this so ideas ARE APPRECIATED! **

** PLEASE review, and give ideas, otherwise the story may NOT be continued. Well, anyways hope that was satisfying to you guys.**

** AGAIN PLEASE review, and give ideas. THANKS!!!**

**STORY OF WHENEVER I UPDATE: **

**Soak up The Sun**

** by: xdansefreakx  
**


	9. Chapter Nine:Perfect

**A.N. Now, I hope you guys liked the Edward P.O.V. last chapter. Also, thanks to ALL who reviewed I REALLY appreciate you guys taking the time to review.**

**BPOV**

When I pulled myself out of Edward's arms a new thought dawned on me. "Edward, how the hell did you get the money for all those flowers?"

"It wasn't that hard." Edward mumbled face turning a bit red.

"Well, just for future reference DO NOT spend ANY money on me." I said clearly, and so many thoughts came rushing into my head at once. So many questions-none answered. They whirled around in my head as I started to sort them. How could I trust Edward? Only one way to find out.

"Edward, I can't trust you." I stated backing up to the couch where I fell back, and landed on my butt.

"Hm..." Edward was thoughtful for a moment. "You're right." He finally confessed. "I cannot prove to you, and I am sure you wouldn't trust my word. You hardly do trust me anyway."

I was shocked. Did Edward just confess that he was wrong. Now _that_ was a first. Maybe-just maybe Edward couldn't be as bad as he seemed. Sure, it may seem I fell in love with him, but-

_Bella, why, o why did you just confess that you fell in love with Edward Cullen. You are supposed to stay strong. BE strong. _

"I can hope with everything that you love me the way I love you. I am sure you still hate me. You have many good reasons to hate me, and I would understand if you did not want to be with me." Edward said.

-Wait. Did _Edward Cullen_ say what I thought he just said? This was getting _way_ too good.

"I love you Bella, and nothing can change that. I love you more than I love my own life. I hate to admit, but I am obsessed with you, and nothing would make me stop loving you-caring for you. You are.....so amazing, wonderful that I am at loss to find words to describe you." Edward continued.

I was shocked. I didn't deserve Edward. I didn't care if he would break my heart or worse. I couldn't _ever_ let him go. Never.

"Edward-" A loud rap at the front door interrupted what I was about to say. We both quietly listened as Esme opened the door.

"I am told that my daughter-Isabella Swan, is in your care." Charlie asked impatiently.

"Yes she is. You are not mistaken." Esme replied politely "Would you like to come in? Have a drink? Maybe some tea, perhaps?"

"No, thank-you." Charlie replied "If you wouldn't mind I would like to ensure my daughter is okay."

"Yes, yes. Of course!" Esme replied happily. "She is upstairs. With Edward." I was sure that she added the last part to give Edward a chance of survival. Surely he would need to calm down. First his only daughter goes missing along with Edward. Next she and him are found at his house.

I didn't want Edward to immediately pull out his gun when he saw Edward. I definitely did _not_ want Edward shot.

"Edward..." I whispered as Charlie opened and shut doors. "What are we going to do?"

"Talk. As long as we talk Charlie can easily distinguish where we are without going into every room. So, Edward and I talked casually so Charlie would hear us.

I braced for when the door opened. Charlie entered and saw Edward first. Edward-not me. He looked Edward over, and then his gaze shifted to where I stood, heels backed up into the couch. I was sure there was something awkward about the picture.

Charlie's gaze lowered to my pants. I hadn't noticed before-the dirt all over my legs, and my butt.

"Bella...." Charlie began, but I could tell by the look on his face he was ashamed of me. Ashamed of me for running away, what clearly it seemed to look like.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like." I reassured him, but I could tell he didn't believe me. "Chief Swan, I can truthfully assure you that it is _nothing_ of what this looks like." Edward told Charlie, but that made things worse.

"Shut it, Cullen. I can have you arrested for assault, and file a restraining order on you. For Bella, of course." Charlie threatened pulling out his gun, and pointing at Edward.

"Dad!" I cried running in front of Edward. "Bella. Move." Charlie growled.

"No." I stated simply. "I'm not moving until you tell me that there won't be a file for assault, or a restraining order." I could clearly hear Edward's growled warnings saying I was going to far.

"Look, Bella I don't want to shoot you. I _can't _assure you of that. My only teenage daughter goes missing for a few hours and then when she shows up its at the _Cullen_ house. You, know I always counted myself lucky to have a daughter that wasn't interested in any guys."

I suddenly felt sorry for Charlie. I shoved Edward aside, and slowly made my way to Charlie, careful in case he shot me. I didn't really believe that Charlie would shoot me, but by the looks of it he might, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

Charlie, and I made it safely out of the room and down the stairs. When Esme came close he quickly put the gun away. We left with "thank-yous" and stuff like that.

When we got in Charlie's cruiser I braced myself for any yelling. "I trust you Bella. I hope you're telling the truth in there." Charlie muttered, as I wished that was it.

We rode in silence for the rest of the drive, Charlie cussing every once in a while. When we got inside I sprinted to my room, and locked the door.

I changed not bothering for a shower, and then collapsed into bed even though it was still light out.

I took the rose of my shelf, and hugged it as I fell into a dreamy sleep thinking about how Edward was...simply, _perfect_.

**A.N. Well, I know its REALLY short, but I didn't get the chance to write more. I had the perfect idea, but I kinda have to shower.........**

**ANYAWAYS......I hope you were paying attention. Charlie does NOT approve of Edward (dun dun dun-cue music) well, Bella discovers that Edward IS perfect, and so on. **

** Hope you like, and.....I'm hoping I can update soon, but don't get your hopes up TOO high. **

** STORY OF WHENEVER I UPDATE:**

** Princess or Prize  
BY:  
**

** Jennaa**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, cLiCk ThE gReEn BuTtOn! (deciphered: CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!)  
**


	10. Chapter Ten:Not Trusted

**A.N. I am sorry I didn't get the time to update recently. Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks for the ideas. Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me:Hey, instead of money for my tooth can I have Twilight?  
Tooth Fairy:No.  
Me:Damn you. **

**BPOV**

Friday morning I woke up in a daze. My dreams had been full of Edward, and his amazing personality. He seemed so real in the dreams. I would stretch out my arm to see if he was really there. When my arm passed thorugh him I had screamed and ran.

I jumped into the shower, and when I came out I heard a knock at the front door. I flew down the stairs two steps at a time. Charlie hadn't left for work yet, and he was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

I opened the door to find Jacob, of all people standing in the frame of the doorway. "Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I called him." Charlie announced walking over to stand behind me.

"What?" I almost yelled spinning to face Charlie. "Why in the world did you call Jacob? Todays a school day." I stated hoping that would make Charlie seen logic.

"Yes, I know that today's a school day. I asked Jacob to drive you to school, and if possible keep an eye out for trouble." Charlie answered calmly.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" I asked in disbelief.

"No!" Charlie looked offended. "It's not you I don't trust. It's the boys I don't trust. Jacob here is going to make sure no boys bother you.

"WHAT?" I yelled, and I sprinted up the stairs and to my room.

I couldn't believe my own _father_ didn't trust me. I mean, he trusts _Jacob_ more than me. I bet Jacob is the son he always wanted.

The door closed, and I glanced out the window to see Charlie's cruiser drive away. I heard footsteps downstairs, and I knew they belonged to Jacob.

I grabbed my bag, and shoved my homework in it. I carefully, and silently slid downstairs. I raided the cuboards of granola bars as silently, and as quickly as I could. I then stepped outside. Jacob was so stupid he hadn't even noticed me. I sprinted to my truck, and took off.

Jacob came running outside just as I pulled out of the driveway, and sped down the road. A look of betrayal, embarresment, and anger slid across his face as he saw me.

When I got to school I ran inside just as the first bell rang. Many kids were sprinting to their first class just like me. I sat down just before the teacher walked in.

Classes passed, and I never got the chance to see Edward all day.

When it was finally lunch I practically ran into the cafeteria. But to my surprise the Edward wasn't with the Cullens. Frowning, I walked over to sit with Angela. Mike was sitting beside me, and his face was all red.

"Bella-" Mike began, but I cut him off. "Don't care Mike, I really don't care. Go tell it to someone who does care."

Mike's face turned even more red, and he sauntered off to where Jessica sat with Lauren, and Tyler.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela asked concerned. I smiled at her. "Thanks Angela, but I'm okay. Its just Jacob. He got on my nerves today."

Angela nodded as to say she understood, and went back to her homework. "Do you know where Edward is?" I asked casually, and I hoped Angela wouldn't get to interested.

"He was in class today." Angela replied, and I figured he wasn't here yet. To my surprise Edward walked in at that moment.

Edward's eyes searched the cafeteria, and then met mine. He smiled and strode over. "Is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the seat where Mike had been sitting.

"No, of course not." I replied, and grinned. Edward pulled the seat out, and sat down in it. Angela ignored us-or looked like it, but her eyes kept shifting, so I knew she was watching.

"What happened earlier at your house? Are you okay?" Edward whispered, and Angela's face covered in annoyance, because she couldn't hear Edward.

"Yeah I okay. It was Jacob. Charlie really hates you, and he wants Jacob to be my bodyguard." I replied quietly. Edward's face darkened.

"Well, then we'll have to find a way around him then." Edward said with an evil grin.

This was going to be fun.

**A.N. Well, I am sorry that that was so short, but I am running out of ideas. I also wanted to make sure everyone understands that CHARLIE HATES EDWARD. I am not really sure why. I guess he looks at Edward as the evil Jacob, and Jacob as Edward, if you get what I mean. He thinks of them the opposite personality they have.**

** Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! I AM TRYING TO GET 130 reviews OR MORE!**

** STORY OF WHENEVER I UPDATE:**

**A Different Path**

**BY:**

**twilight Princess  
**


	11. Chapter Eleven:More Dresses

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews peoples! I tried to make this as long as I could. Sorry its so short!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me:Hey Mom, for my birthday can I own Twilight?  
Mom:No! Who do you think I am? God?**

**BPOV**

The weekend consisted of homework, and hanging out with Angela, and Jessica.

On Friday night Jessica had called and asked if I wanted to go to Port Angles with them to see a movie. I had asked of Charlie's permission first of course. He had agreed generally happy about the idea of a 'girls' night out.

We had seen two movies, just for the fun of it with Jessica rambling on on her opinion of the movie in her car. On the way back I noticed a car about 10 or 11 feet behind us.

I ignored it for a while guessing that it, too, was heading out of Port Angles. The strange thing was it didn't turn or anything. It followed us all the way back into Forks.

I sat in the back of Jessica's car, Jessica at the wheel, rambling on, and Angela in the passenger chair. I spent the entire ride twisted in my seat trying to find out who was behind the wheel in the other car. It kept a safe distance that I couldn't see the license plate or who was driving.

When Jessica turned to drop me off at my house the car, still followed. Jessica parked on the side of the curb. I hopped out, thanked Jess for a great night, and then made my way up the walk.

After I had unlocked the door, and stepped in I heard the car drive away, and I noticed the car from earlier a safe distance away. It was parked beside the woods.

I checked upstairs first to see if Charlie was sleeping, then I slipped outside. I gripped a flashlight tightly in my hand. I didn't want to alarm the strange so I left it off for the time being.

I followed a silent crackling of footsteps crunching leaves, and twigs. I was doing okay until I got halfway inside the forest. I snapped a twig in half. My footting slipped as the twig rolled out from under my foot, and I went tumbling to the ground.

The figure that was a few feet away heard me, and swiveled to look at me. The stranger than sped past me, afraid of being seen. I scrambled to my feet, and went racing after it.

You see, the problem with me, and running is we don't mix. After a few feet I tripped over my own feet, and I jumped back onto my feet, but the figure had reached his car, and the car went speeding away.

I ran back to the house as quick as I could. I replaced the flashlight, and sprinted up the stairs. In retreated to my room just in time for Charlie's door to open.

"Bella?" Charlie called, and I slid in bed. I pulled a blanket over myself to hide my clothes, and I kicked my shoes off. The door open, and the hall light lit up the room. I yanked the clip out of my hair, and sat up looking as tired, and sleepy as possible.

"Dad? What's up?" I mubled running my finger through my hair.

"Nothing." Charlie's face turned red from embarresment, and the door closed. I waited until Charlie's footsteps stopped, and I heard the creak of him shifting in his bed.

I got out of bed, and got out of my clothes. I changed, and then silently sauntered over to the bathroom. I rinsed my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face.

I climbed back in bed and fell asleep to the music of Claire Du Lune coming from a passing car.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday I did homework, and relaxed outside. Charlie was jumpy all day, and I got really bored of him investigating every snap of a twig, every crunch of leaves, and every scurrying squirell.

I called Angela, and asked if we could go somewhere. She suggested to go to Seattle and go shopping if Jessica agreed. I agreed to go. Shopping couldn't be _that_ bad. I just wouldn't buy much. It would be better than hanging around. Since it was only about 11 o'clock am Jessica came and picked us up the minute she was told.

We drove the whole 139 miles. It took about 3 hours and 24 minutes. When we got to the mall Jessica seemd to love oh so much she was estatic.

The only reason Angela had suggested shopping was to get Jessica off her back about getting new clothes.

We went through some stores, but I didn't buy anything. Finally Jessica noticed that we weren't buying anything. "You guys!" She yelled. "Come on! O and Bella I found something that will look _gorgeous_ on you."

I followed Jessica past rows, and rows of clothes. We finally reached a large rack full of dresses. "A DRESS? NO WAY" I shouted, and started to make my way back to where Angela was standing going thorugh shirts.

"PLEASE, Bella" Jessica begged. "Just try it on." Jessica lifted up a sky blue dress. I snatched the dress from her hands, and stalked towards the change rooms.

Once inside I slid on the dress. The room was about 4 feet wide, and 6 feet long. There was a large mirror on the door. The dress was a V-neck, and very slim. The bottom came out a bit, but not by very much. There was a zig zag overlapping style, and it had a large spiderweb deisgn in gold on the waist. At the bottom it had a short train, and on the right side and extra, loose strip of cloth came down.

I frowned. Why, o why did Jessica hate me? I opened the door to find a beaming Jessica. "Why did you hate me so much? This dress is _pure_ pain."

Jessica frowned. "Its beautiful. C'mon lets buy it."

"No WAY!" I shouted, and I headed back into the dressing room. Just my luck to see a short pixie like girl that I recognized as Alice. She was holding over ten shopping bags overflowing with clothes.

"Ooooooo" Alice laughed and came running over. "Oh Bella you look amazing!" I frowned. "C'mon Bella. Just look at yourself! You do!"

I sauntered back into the dressing room, and glanced at myself. The dress really did look gorgeous on me. I just hated wearing dresses.

Alice then decided that I was a doll to by dresses for. They picked out 3 more dresses for me to try on. Reluctantly I tried on the first.

It was dark blue and a halter top. The waist had a silver belt that was in a weird design. From the waist down it was tight, except for the slit that was up to my thigh.

I sighed, and stepped out to find Alice screaming. When the screams stopped then I stepped back in and changed into the next dress.

I was grateful that they hadn't picked more than five. After a lot of complaining I got them to shorten their pile to three dresses. It was a short dress that came down to the middle of my thighs. Again, it was a halter top, with a silver rim. It was a turqiouse color, but more green than blue. The gold rim went down the middle of my chest, and around my waist.

I got the opinions I needed, and then I changed into the last dress. It was, again, dark blue and quite plain. It had a bow on the right shoulder, and had a slit in between my legs.

After I had changed out of that we bought everything and left the mall since it was getting late, and we didn't want to get in trouble from our parents.

We drove back home, and I entered the house with my shopping bags to find Charlie on the phone. He was yelling, and I quietly retreated to my room, and waited for the talking to stop.

I glanced at the pile of dresses laid over my chair.

Great. More clothes I don't need.

**A.N. I know this is a suckish ending, but I didn't really know how to end it. I could've written more, but I'd rather watch the mentalist if you get what I mean.**

**I hope you guys liked that. Please Review if you know how important they are to writers.**

**STORY OF WHENEVER I UPDATE:**

**Secret Society**

**BY:**

**twilight Princess**


	12. Chapter Twelve:The Worst Day Possible

**A.N. Thanks for reviews. The usual peoples, and new readers. Love you. **

** Disclaimer:Yeah, I don't own anything, but I hope to own it some time soon. Maybe I could somehow pursway Stephenie Meyer to give it to me for $10 and...........**

** BPOV**

Monday morning I woke feeling dazed. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and I was in a bad mood. I stumbled out of bed tripping on my way to the door, and landed on my face.

I groaned, and jumped into the shower. I washed as quick as possible, and then I threw on a beige skirt that fell just below my knees, and a blue blouse.

I ran into my room, tripping again, and threw on a pair of flats. Hopefully they would prevent tripping. I had my bag slung over my shoulder and I was sprinting downstairs, even though Charlie had already left, when the door bell rang.

I dropped my bag and quickly answered it. Edward stood there his jacket soaked from the rain, and his bronze hair dripping rain drops.

Edward's Volvo was parked on the side of the curb. "Would you like a ride." Edward asked politely, his breathtaking smile making the offer unable to decline.

I nodded, and quickly grabbed a few granola bars, my bag, and then locked the door. I got in the familiar car that I had once sat in when I had been driven to the hospital.

The heavy rain pounded against the windows, and when we parked in Edward's usual parking spot we had to run for cover. I knew Edward didn't mind the rain so much, and I could tell he was just being polite.

We walked inside the school our fingers entwined in each others', and I could tell we landed a few staring people. Soon, everyone in the school was staring at us, and I could tell Edward sensed my uncomfortable state.

Edward motioned for him to let go of my hand and move away as to attract less attention, but I shook my head. When we reached our lockers we both stopped for a loud voice had boomed: "So this is who is causing the trouble with Charlie." We both recognized that voice as the voice that belonged to Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob." Edward growled through gritted teeth. His grip on my hand tightened, and I gave it a quick squeeze that seemed to loosen it a bit.

"Bella." Jacob said simply, but angrily. I wheeled to turn on Jacob, my grip on Edward's hand loosened, and my hand fell to my side. "Well, then I am can assure you that there is no chance of you ever getting what you wish to have." I growled.

"Bella..." Edward said lightly, and he turned to take my hand again.

"Why is it _I_ never get what _I_ want. It's always YOU. All about you you stuck-up little bi-" Jacob didn't get the chance to finish his cussing, for Alice came to my rescue.

"JACOB BLACK!" She screeched so loud that everyone covered their ears. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT BELLA!" She strode over looking quite scary. Jasper was right behind her. Emmett brought up the rear with Rosalie standing a few feet away looking bored.

"Listen here little pixie. _I_ can say what _I_ want." Jacob yelled. I was surprised the principle wasn't here yet. Jacob grabbed Alice's arm, but that was enough for Jasper, and Emmett.

Everything happened so quickly that I almost missed it. Only a 1 or 2 seconds went by, and then Jacob was on the floor with Jasper, and Emmett holding his down.

"Let me go!" Jacob screamed. Reluctantly Jasper, and Emmett let go of Jacob. Jacob sprang onto his feet and lashed out at Edward. Of course, Edward was to quick for him. Edward slipped out of reach, and Jacob tumbled to the ground.

With none of the Cullen's to close he attacked the closest, and most vulnerable victim. Me. **(If I were mean I would end it there)**

I was thrown to the ground my head making a loud crack, and then Jacob ruffly grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet, but I tripped, luckily I caught myself which surprised me because of my bad balance.

"What _were_ you thinking!" Jacob asked as if I was an idiot. I was then slapped across the face. I fell to the floor in pain. I was kicked in the leg, the chest, my foot was stepped on, and before he could strike me again I heard a loud crack, and then a few screams.

I rolled over to see Edward's worried face leaning over me. "I am _so_ sorry Bella. This is all my fault." Edward apologized.

I shook my head, and spit blood out of my mouth. I realized the 'slap' hadn't really been a 'slap' it had been more of like being punched in the face. My nose was broken, and blood was dripping out.

Things started getting fuzzy, and I couldn't see straight. Edward's face was distorted, and his words sounded far away, and choppy like on a phone with bad connection when you were talking to someone halfway across the globe.

I shook my head trying to make things clearer. My senses dulled and I couldn't taste the blood, it was just a sticky liquid in my mouth. I could no longer fell the smooth velvet of my skirt, my blouse against my skin, and my fingers went dull. The distinct smell of blood became faint, and soon gone.

My sight grew worse, Edward became a shape that became harder to see every passing second. Soon, everything grew dark, and I couldn't see anymore, and everything was gone.

It felt like I was floating. I was in space. It was hard to breathe, and I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't smell. My head was throbbing, my chest, my leg, and my foot.

Soon a small light came into view, a slow beeping was distinct, the smell of the disinfectant wipes, soft wool was at my fingertips, I could taste blood, on my tongue, and on my teeth was the taste of toothpaste.

I shook my head to hear the steady breathing go off track a bit. "I think she's awake." A female voice announced.

"Hm... Would you like her awake? Maybe we should give her a moment." A male voice suggested, the voice sounded relatively familiar.

"Go away." I mumbled. The voices were loud, and they were hurting my head. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping I would go back to the dark, senseless place where I couldn't feel anything.

"She is awake," The familiar male sounded surprised "We should call in Edward. He would want to know." I heard a door open, and close. I heard voices that got louder, clearer, and sharper by the minute.

The door opened, and then closed. Opened, and then closed.

My senses got sharper, and clearer as I lay there, and then finally I opened my eyes to stare at a white surface. I let my eyes slowly adjust before I slowly sat up.

I was ushered to lie back down by a tall, blond woman.

I lay back down, and waited as feet shuffled around my bed. "Bella?" A voice close to my ear whispered. I shifted my head to look at Edward. His eyes were eager, and pained.

I nodded unable to speak. The door opened, and stayed open for a minute. A clicking of heels told me that the male, and female were leaving. The door closed.

"Bella, I am _so_ sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let this happen-" I cut Edward off, with my finger over his lips so he couldn't interrupt; "Edward this isn't _your_ fault. This is _my_ fault." Edward shook his head violently under my finger.

"And I know that you blame yourself for this." I continued. "But you can't. It's not your fault that Jacob reacted the way he did. It's just the way he is." I removed my finger to allow Edward to reply.

"Jacob is expelled." Edward murmured quietly. "He did you so much damage, that it was too much to keep him. He already had a bad enough record. Our school body would be in too much danger that he had to go."

Jacob. Expelled. Because. Of. Me.

Great. This day can't get any worse.

**A.N. I'm sorry I made that so short, but I wanted to end it there. I thought that was a good ending (I guess) b0red like hell. I am in SO much pain (not that you guys really care that it feels like I was repetitively stabbed, and shot).**

** Well, I might not be able to update any time too soon. I hope you guys liked that, so PLEASE review, and if you want this story to be longer SUGGEST IDEAS! I am running out of them. School takes a quarter of my brain, worry takes another quarter, and then everything else takes half. Which is about 15/50 (I am NOT good at fractions) that I use for FanFiction. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen:In The Hospital

**A.N. Well, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it right now, but I might end it soon. The story is almost gone, and I don't want to bore you guys with random stuff.**

**Sorry it took so long, my sister was reviewing it and making it ten times better.  
**

**Disclaimer:OKAY! you guys don't have to keep reminding me I don't own it.**

** BPOV**

As I dwelled on the fact that _I_ ,Isabella Marie Swan, had gotten _Jacob Black_ expelled. I looked at Edward a little stunned After a minute or so, I asked; "Why would the school body be in danger?"

"Because all of the harm that Jacob inflicted on you. There is a chance, with his anger management problems, that he could do even worse damage on another student." Edward explained patiently. He took my hand and squeezed it, giving me some reassurance that everything will be okay. God. Could this guy get any more perfect?

I nodded my head. "Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked suddenly realizing that school was probably still running and that Edward was here instead of there.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "No, I was suspended for three days." My brow furrowed in confusion. I don't understand why Edward would be suspended. "It was because I brought out my revenge on Jacob, and because I don't have a negative record they couldn't expel me, but I had to be punished for the violence that I created. I am actually banned from seeing you until you recover, they do not want me to crazy over how injured you are. I just can't believe that I let this happen." His face fell into his hands has he silently punished himself.

All this newly acquired information buzzed through my head as I tried to fit it all together. I couldn't speak. Edward cared so much about me that it had gotten him suspended and now he is blaming himself for the fact that it was ME who lashed out at Jacob. And it was ME who can't seem to defend myself.

I reached my hand out to Edward to tell him that its not his fault but, he rose suddenly from his crouched position beside me, and strode away.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled my words getting jumbled together, and creating a gibberish sentence. My mouth didn't seem to want to work or speak louder than a whisper. Edward must speak gibberish because he replied with a short "Away. I will see you when you get better. Sleep now, my love."

I figured Edward didn't want to be caught and punished, along with me. I was also worried that he was going to sulk and blame himself for everything. Like always. I didn't want him to leave me alone in this cold room. It wasn't until after Edward was gone, that everything dawned on me.

The violence that Edward had committed was the loud _crack_ I had heard when I had been slipping into unconsciousness.

Edward must have somehow made a _crack_ with Jacob's bones. The doctor came in to stand beside my bed, and I realized why the voice had sounded relatively familiar. The male voice belonged to Doctor Carlisle Cullen. **(Did anyone figure it out?) **

"You need to sleep now Bella." Carlisle whispered softly. Until then I hadn't realized how quiet Edward had talked. The loud noises made my head throb, and I was sure that Carlisle knew that.

Carlisle took a needle and injected it in my arm, and his face slowly became fuzzy. Before everything went black my mind was able to registered that it was probably a sleeping drug.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

I stood there, and I almost cried. I was witnessing _it_ all over again.

I watched as I had turned on Jacob. The cold, abusive words cut through him like a knife, and Alice sprang on him. Emmett, and Jasper held him down, and as before let go reluctantly.

Jacob pounced on Edward, but Edward was to quick. The weird thing was it wasn't as quick as before. Before everything had been quick, and within seconds. This time it was if someone had hit the super slow-mo on the t.v. remote.

Jacob landed on the floor with a hard _thud_, and his gruff hands reached for my foot. I tripped, but quickly regained my balance, as Jacob jumped to his feet.

I watched as Jacob punched me in the face, and I flew sailing to the ground. My head made a _crack_ when it hit the hard, cold floor, and I howled in pain. Ringing sounded through my head and all I could see for a few minutes was red.

Jacob kicked me the three times, as before, and then Edward striked. Edward grabbed Jacob's arm, and threw him to the wall. A loud _crack_ represented that his right arm and snapped when it hit the wall. Jacob fell limp to the ground, unconscious.

I wasn't sure why, but I found some satisfaction in the loud snap of the bone. it felt good to know that Jacob is and will be hurting as much as I am.

Edward rushed over to my side, and began apologizing. He combed his fingers through my hair and started cursing when his fingers were met with the rushing blood coming out of the crack in my head. I tried to tell Edward that I was fine and that it didn't hurt to bad, but everything was fading, and I was yanked from the scene. I was pulled away from my Edward.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke panting, sweat plastered my hair to my face. I sat bolt-right up, only to yanked back down by the tubes attached to me. I lifted my head slightly from the pillow and glanced around. I had hoped that Edward would be there to comfort me. To tell me that everything is okay and that it was only a dream. I was only met with an empty room.

A loud clicking of heels told me the female from earlier was back. I lay down and watched the door, waiting for her to come in. They came closer, until they were outside the door.

The door opened, and a tall, feminine looking woman walked in. She looked like she was trying to be a model instead of a nurse. She wore thick, black stiletto heels with white strips on them. She had long golden hair that was pulled back with a clip. She quietly looked around the room. When she saw that I was awake she gave me a huge wide smile and walked over to me.

"I'm glad to see that you are up. Did you have a good sleep?" She didn't even wait for my reply before continuing on about how worried Carlisle was getting. She also rambled one about a very cute bronze haired man that would not stop asking her if I was okay and how long it would be before I was allowed out of the hospital.

The nurse tended to me as she spoke, and soon I felt much better. I was fed, given meds that made most of the pain go away, and I was re-bandaged.

I did feel a little guilty that Charlie had to cook for himself, but he could survive for a few days. He shouldn't do too bad. I mean he has taken care of himself for 17 years with out help. It was then that I remembered that Charlie was also getting close with Sue Clearwater. I vaguely remembered Sue saying that she would take care of Charlie when I couldn't. It made my so happy to think that Charlie could possibly love again. He and Sue were so perfect for each other and I knew that they liked each other. I made a mental note to try and get them seriously together when I get out of this dull place.

I fell asleep that night happier than I had before. I missed Edward, and wished he could visit. I missed Edwards hand in mine and his kisses down my neck and all over my face. I missed his cool touch on my forehead and his velvet voice telling me how much he loved me.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you." I knew he couldn't hear but it made me feel like he really could.

And so, I fell asleep dreaming of Edward Cullen.

**A.N. I hope you guys like that, and especially the stiletto heels (teehee). Well, anyway I may not update soon, so _please_ don't complain, and sorry that was such a short update.**

** PLEASE REVIEW (Almost at 200!)**

** Story Of Whenever I update:**

**Queen of Hearts and King of Diamonds**

**BY:**

**twilight-Princess  
**


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Change

**A.N. Okay, I am sorry that I haven't been able to update recently but I have two good reasons: One, I am lazy, and its the summer holidays so give me a break! and Two, I couldn't figure out what to write. I ask for you to excuse my bad spelling mistakes, and I am sorry that I am not a better speller. I also don't really read my updates over. I type and then publish to make you guys happy. Oh yes, and I just want to say I _do_ write random things that just come out (for those of you who have read Red by Oxygen and Cucumber like when Bella was writing the column on jealousy and it just came out with out her realizing it.) **

**Disclaimer:Okay, I am getting tired of writing these. They keep reminding me that I don't own Twilight.**

_Because these things  
Will change  
We can see it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
It's how we'll become  
Who we're  
Supposed to be  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah_

Change By:Taylor Swift

**ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE EDWARDNESS.....  
**

******BPOV**

I was in the hospital for a couple of weeks, I didn't really bother to count the days. I just let the nurse, and Doctor Cullen tend to me. I was extremely happy when I found out I would be going home. I almost jumped for joy!

I was even happier when I found out that Edward would be driving me home. I hadn't seen Edward for so long. I missed him so much and really couldn't wait to see him again. This day couldn't get any better (or could it? No, I'm just joking...or am I?)

I still had to use crutches but I was fine by that. I was extremely relieved when Carlisle helped me to my feet. I stretched my muscles, and I was happy to be on my feet again; my legs had felt so useless before just lying under the covers.

Edward came in the door at that moment and help me set up my crutches so I could walk. I stared up at him face, trying to re memorize it after being away from him for so long. As soon as our eyes met, I felt that spark between us ignite. His beautiful face turned into that wonderful crooked grin and I felt myself smile back as wide as I could. He helped me around the room until I got the hang of using them, and then we took the elevator downstairs.

The elevator ride seemed long and boring. It was one of those wonderful silent moments where you both look each other in the eye as you wait for someone to break the silence. It turned out the ring of the elevator coming to a stop ended the moment, and Edward hastily helped me out as an old lady tumbled into the elevator.

I somewhat limped outside, and into the parking lot with Edward at my side. He helped me every step of the way, and soon we reached his car. Edward helped me into the passenger seat, and we were speeding along the highway.

I didn't bother to ask Edward to slow down because I knew he probably wouldn't. I sat there and stayed as calm as my frightened body would let me. I wasn't such a good person on staying calm. I felt like I should say something. Ask him how was school or maybe how his family was. But I didn't. I wanted him to speak first. I wanted him to tell me how much he missed me or how bored and upset he was with out me.

When we finally reached my house Edward (again) helped me up, and out of the car and then up to my door. Charlie wasn't home so the door had been locked. I pulled the key out of my bag-that had been given to me because it had been in my possession when I had been taken to the hospital- and handed it to Edward because I knew he would refuse to let me open the door.

Edward opened the door in a second, and he helped me upstairs and into bed. I knew he would've offered to get me changed, but obviously he knew I would be a bit uncomfortable with that. I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs, and I smoothed my skirt over. Edward kissed me goodbye and then silently closed the door. I couldn't believe he didn't say anything. Was he really that upset? Still?

I waited on the bed for the front door to close but it didn't. I couldn't be sure that Edward was gone, but I grabbed my crutches and got up anyway. I knew he wouldn't be happy with me moving around, but he didn't have to know if he wasn't here.

It took a while but I finally managed to take a shower, get changed, brush my teeth, and climb into bed. All my limbs ached from moving so much, but I ignored the pain that screamed so loudly. I had wanted Edward to stay and talk to me or at least give me the chance to talk to him if he wasn't going to say anything. I closed my eyes silently slipping deep into sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Beep Beep Beep_

"What?" I muttered rolling over, and landing hard on the wood floor. "Ow" I exclaimed effortlessly in a monotone. I didn't really need to say 'ow' to register the fact that every bone, every muscle in my body felt like I was lying on hot coal, and I scrambled to my feet, but I ended up falling back down again.

I clambered back into bed and hit the _Snooze_ button on my alarm clock. I got dressed into jeans and a short sleeved shirt V-neck shirt as quick as possible, but I was running late due to the stiff, and in-pain muscles in my body. I hopped down the stairs as quick as I could with my crutches to find something relatively surprising in my house.

"Edward?" I asked letting the confusion, surprision, curiosity, and weirded-out-ness to leak into my words. Edward swiveled around in mid-bite. Edward quickly finished his bite in the crimson red apple and let his hand drop from his mouth.

"I came to help you. Charlie approved of me waiting here for you before he left. And," he indicated with his other hand to the apple "Said I could help myself to any food."

Wow. Charlie approves of Edward? That was something surprisingly strange. "Gimme a sec" I said and quickly finished the last few steps. I was so happy that he said something to me. I loved hearing his musical velvet voice.

When I had crossed the distance between us Edward helped me get a 'lunch' and we set out to his car slowly, but considering Edward drives so fast we would get there in time.

Outside was slippery, and rain drizzled from over our heads. It was chilly, murky, and foggy. The bad weather only dampened my mood slightly. Today would be a great day. I was finally free and with Edward.

We began driving, but awkward silence began so Edward clicked a button and the car filled with the sweet music of Claire Du Lune.

"Wait-you like Claire Du Lune?" I asked puzzled trying to find somewhere in my memory a guy that was younger than 50 that liked Claire Du Lune or classical music altogether for that matter.

Edward nodded "Yeah, I love it. I not surprised that you're into classical music."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shot back at him. What did he mean? How could he even tell? Was that supposed to be an insult?

"Well, usually I meet people who are calm, relaxed, and they don't need to listen to that kinda stuff. Otherwise its just all about them, and they think that classical music is boring stuff for old people. That's one of the reasons I could never find a good girlfriend. But when I met you-well you were responsible, mature, smart, and on the go, but you also took the time to...stop and smell the roses." Edward explained patiently and smiled at the last part.

Whoa. Wait-did that whoa sound like WALLE or something because I really hope it didn't. That would make me look _really_ impressed by Edward explaining his definition of classical music lovers.

Before I actually acknowledged it we were at school. The rain had grown heavier, and the skies were darker. Edward grabbed my bag, and we 'ran' for it. We didn't go to fast, but when we got inside we were both laughing like idiots, and drenched to the brim. I missed this connection that we had to get other and I felt that we were finally falling back into our original relationship.

We departed each others' presence after reaching my first class. Edward gave me a quick kiss, and was gone. I limped inside to find everyone's gaze on me. It was either me being drenched or the crutches, and sling. I hated the fact that now I was going to be the center of attention. I cursed my crutches and limped to my car.

I eased into my chair, and leaned my crutches against the side of my desk as I got my needed supplies out. I felt many stares boring into my back. I tried to ignore them and continued setting up for class.

When lunch arrived if I could have I would've run to the cafeteria to see Edward, but that wasn't necessary. Edward waited against the wall outside the classroom.

Edward walked me to the cafeteria, and we sat down at the Cullen table. Alice was eccentric, and greeted me with a 'careful not to break anything' hug. Rosalie gave me a warm smile, and Emmett gave me a 'not so guarded' hug that almost broke my bones. Jasper gave a warm smile also, and then we finally began to eat.

"Hey Eddie" Tanya greeted as she strode to our didn't glance up.

"Don't call me that" he growled. I glanced up at Tanya who gave Jessica and Lauren a playful confused look. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to come over her like this and talk to Edward. I mean hid DOES have a girlfriend. Namely ME!

"Why not? Edward _is_ you name isn't it?" Tanya playfully asked pretending to look frightened that Edward wasn't his real name.

"Tanya I'm trying to eat lunch. Do you mind?" Edward growled, and looked ready to pounce. I could feel him tense up even more under my hand that was resting in this arm.

Tanya pretended to look offended. "Oh, that wasn't a nice thing to say," she giggled. I almost gagged at the fact that she thought Edward was playing with her.

"Look Tanya? How bout you go away." I said in an imitation of Tanya's high pitched whiny voice, and it was obvious that everyone was trying not to laugh, but they weren't good at it.

Tanya turned her gaze to me, looking me up and down. She then sneered, "What do _you _want bitch?"

"Oh, well _that_ wasn't a nice thing to say" I mimicked, and no one was trying anymore. Loud laughing erupted from the Cullen table and soon everyone was staring at me and Tanya standing opposite each other, and the Cullens in convulsions of laughter. I almost started laughing too but, held it in and looked directly into her eyes, not backing down.

"Look, Miss 'I'm so perfect how about you get a life, because you aren't perfect you're the one in bandages." Tanya shouted helplessly trying to act smart (which she isn't) and cool (which she also isn't). I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Stupid emotional bitch/whore.

"Actually" I cut her off "I'm only in bandages because I can actually stand up to a guy. You just fall on your knees and beg for forgiveness WHILE crying. I guess, of course, you have to have a nice comfy carpet underneath so you don't hurt you knees, or get you legs covered in _dust_." I made my imitating voice higher and more girly girl. Edward beside me finally relaxing and was also laughing uncontrollably.

Tanya's face turned demented and whacked up, trying not to burst into tears. Edward stood, and turned to face her "You know Tanya I do believe you and Jacob would make a good couple. Too idiots put together make an idiot couple that have a less chance of surviving on the face of the earth." I couldn't believe Edward had talked to Tanya like that. Even when he was rejecting a girl had never been cruel. I guess really was sick and tired of Tanya.

"Arghh" Tanya's face became aggravated, and she stormed off with Jessica and Lauren in her wake. Edward and I sat laughing along with the others. Wow it was good to be back.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey dad" I called from the kitchen as Charlie hung his gun. I was working on my homework at the kitchen table as diner cooked in the oven.

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted me walking into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I didn't get time to visit you in the hospital. They advised me to wait until you were better looking then before. They didn't want me to kill Jacob anyway." Charlie landed with a loud thump as he sat opposite me and continued his little rant. "Man am I angry with the damned kid. Boy, I trusted him, and then he beats you up and all they stuff." Charlie's voice rose as the anger built up.

"It's okay dad. It's not your fault. Its just the way some people are." I soothed; I didn't want Charlie to start breaking stuff. Or worse, kill someone.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. And you were right. I should have trusted you, and Edward. I just...expected Jacob to do what he had always done-been there for me." I thought back to my child hood and remembered to the times when Jacob was actually a nice guy.

I nodded. These things _do_ change.

**A.N. I hope you all liked how Tanya got pwned and all. (For definition of Pwned or owned visit: **

**.com/watch?v=Fhb89V43KWc) ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW. **

** TODAY, I have a very special story I would like to advertise. PLEASE read this story!! **

**STORY:**

**Angel From Heaven**

**BY:**

**Eve656721  
**


	15. Epilogue: Happiness

**A.N. Okay, this is the last chapter just to let you guys know. I have no more ideas so I have no interest in boring you guys with random stuff. Thanks to all of you reading this story. I appreciate all the support you have given me through out the progress of this story. **

_Happiness damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, that's probably enough for now  
Happiness has a violent roar_

_Happiness is like the old man told me  
Look for it, but you'll never find it all  
But let it go, live your life and leave it  
Then one day, wake up and she'll be home  
Home, home, home _ -Happiness by The Fray

Epilogue: Happiness

**EPOV**

The bright sunlight streamed through the lacy white curtains that hung in front of the windows. I rolled over and squinted at Bella who lay beside long brown hair flowing around her head that rested on my chest. She seemed so at peace when she slept. Her mouth slightly open and her eyes gently shut.

Satisfied I carefully climbed out of bed so as to not disturb Bella. I quickly showered and then dressed. When I exited the bathroom I noted that Bella was not in bed.

I stepped into the hallway of our bright, happy home, and glanced into Renesmee's room. The room was a light shade of pink and the floor was covered in little dolls and accessories that Alice loves to buy for her. Her bed sat against the left wall opposite of the closet that was over flowing with more of Alices' 'gifts'. The open pink curtains showed that Bella had probably woken, and dressed 's bed was empty and her blankets where twisted in knots.

I hurried down the stairs following the aroma of sausage. I walked into the large white kitchen to find Bella dressed, and cooking breakfast over the stove.

I strode over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning love."Bella hummed and leaned into me. She turned slightly, kissed me fully on the lips and then turned all the way around and stepped away from the stove so as to not get burned.

When I pulled back from Bella I heard Renesmee's footsteps come running into the kitchen from what I guessed was the play room. I greeted her as Renesmee came bounding over to us.

"Dadee!" Renesmee yelled, and I knelled down so she could run into my arms instead of hugging my legs. She flung her body at me, and I squeezed her tight, giving her all the love I could at the moment.

Renesmee was five years old. After Bella and I had finished to college I had proposed, and we had gotten married shortly wedding wasn't too big. Just a small affair within my house of friends and family only. Alice was pretty upset that she didn' t get to do a huge wedding like she had wished since Bella and I had first gotten together.

Right after the two month long Honey moon at Isle Esme. (An island the Carlisle had bought for Esme) We had moved into this house that I had purchased. The house is a large white open house in the coast of San Fransisco. Bella had yelled at me when she first saw it stating that it would cost too much to be able to keep it. Once I had reassured her that the house was ours to keep, she was a little more happy (well not a little, a lot!)

The house had five bed each with their own bathroom. It also had a fmaily room with a large TV, a living room with a large fireplace that Bella loves to read in front of, a large kitchen and breakfast area, a dining room and Renesmee's downstairs play room. The entire house was decorated by none other than my mother and my sister (Alice). The colours chosen were all bright, complementing the bright openess of the house.

After a year of living with Bella we decided to have a kid who turned out being Renesmee. the biggest blessing that I could ever be given.

Renesmee was a sweet kid who loved to draw and play with her Barbies. She had Bellas chocolate brown hair with natural highlights of my bronze hair. She has Bellas eyes and Bellas pale skin. She that light in my light (aside from Bella) and truly was a heaven sent.

Renesmee hugged me tight again before pulling back and laughing her sweet laugh that sounded like a million bells ringing. I smiled at her, and she ran to hug her mom's knees. I loved watching Bella interact with Renesmee. She was so care free and child like, playing along with Renesmee as she played with her Barbies or other dolls. Her face always had a smile on her face and her eyes were always lite up like it was Christmas morning.

I stood, grabbed some toast, and sausage and sat down at the island. in the middle of the kitchen. Bella set down a plate with an egg, and a mug of coffee. I ate quickly and Bella a nice big kiss like I always id every morning and headed out to my beloved Volvo that I still owned. It was still in perfect shape, and I didn't see what was wrong with keeping it.

I drove out to the hospital where I worked, glad for a great day and a great family.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

When Edward left for work I drove Renesmee to school in my Ferrari. My truck had died just before college, much to Edwards delight and he bought me a nice fast car. A Ferrari. Nice.

I glance up in the rear-view mirror and looked at a very happy Renesmee who waved to me. Renesmee had many nice friends, and we were all happy that she was happy. She was a very open person and loved to make new friends. All over her teachers loved her and was very impressed at how smart she was. Renesmee learned at a very fast rate and was always a head of the class. I guessed that she got those genes from Edward who always seemed to pick up things easily and fast.

After I dropped her off at school but not before a big hug and kiss, I drove to work. I was a journalist for a very well-known magazine in San Fransisco. I loved my job. I had gone to college to get a English Degree which landed my job easily. I parked out side of the office, and walked up to my office with coffee in my hand. I said hello to all of my co workers and I sat down at my desk to work.

My office was not as big as I would like it ot be but I wasn't complaining. On the desk sat a picture of Edward, Renesmee and Me at the park. I loved that picture because we were so happy, hugging each other. We still are happy and we still love each other so very much.

Also on the desk was a thin monitor and keyboard for my computer that sat under the desk, to the side, a light, a bucket with pencils and pens and a phone. I sighed, turned on the computer and got to work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward? Is that you?" I called from the kitchen.

I had always gotten off of work before Edward and picked up Renesmee from school. We always come home, eat snacks and then after tyding up and changing I would play with Renesmee.

Now it was dinner time , about 6, and I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Edward walked into the kitchen smiling happily. He gave me a quick kiss and a squeeze around the waist before greeting Renesmee who sat happily at the table drawing a picture and humming.

"What 'cha drawing Renesmee?" Edward asked leaning in over her and kissing her head.

"You, mommy, and me." Renesmee smiled proudly. Edward and I laughed as Renesmee held up a picture of our happy family.

**A.N. Okay, that's it. Well the end of this story. I am sorry that the story is so short, but I didn't have enough for another chapter or two. **

** THANK-YOU to all of you readers who have been reading this and reviewing. I appreciate the 173 reviews you guys have given me. **

**Thanks to Eve656721 for her support, and help. She is co-writer of this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying her story. (I also hope you are reading it).She will update as soon as she can get down with work.  
**

**I also want to say that I hope to hear from you guys again, and I hope you will read my other stories. **

**XOXOXO**

**minze103  
**


	16. Coconut

**A.N. Yeah, I know I'm getting really annoying now. Well, anyway I've written the first chapter so I hope you guys like it. **

**Now, like I said before this story _is_ about Renesme, so it will have ExB in it. And also my awesome Jasperness. Anyway, the story is called (_another_ drumroll please) **_Coconut_** okay, yeah I know its the randomest title ever, but do I look like I care? **

** Moving along, hope you guys will like it, but I haven't posted it _yet_. I will soon though. I promise.**

**Hugs, and kisses,**

**xoxo**

** minze103  
**


End file.
